Conspiracy
by Zanna
Summary: Jarod is back at the Centre voluntarily, roaming the halls and looking for answers to his and Miss Parker's pasts


Conspiracy by Zanna   
  
  
Okay, first the disclaimer. Oh Boy! The Pretender and   
all characters associated with it belongs to NBC and 20th Century Fox. I'm not   
making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
The second part of this party is for those of you who like having a line of logic to begin with.   
This story is set approx. seven years after the series started. I'm only   
approaching the end of season two on my telly but that hasn't stopped me. Thanks   
to Tuna or Duncan or whatever he is these days and Yip for helping me when the   
going got tuff and all my beta readers. Yes, you may distribute it, just tell me   
where it's going first and keep my name and e-mail addy on it Flames and   
comments welcome   
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
Conspiracy (1 / ?)   
  
  
*** The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware ***   
  
  
"What ?" Miss Parker stood up.   
  
  
Shock was displayed over her face.   
  
  
"I said that the Triumvirate requested a meeting with you. Apparently Jarod is with them."   
  
  
Sydney calmly relayed the news and placed a mental bet over whether or not she would explode.   
Miss Parker opened her mouth but no sound came out. She opened and closed her   
mouth several times but shock kept her from saying anything. Sydney lost the   
bet. When she finally regained her composure she calmly walked out of the   
office. Sydney could have sworn he heard her say something.   
  
  
*What the hell is Jarod doing with the Triumvirate? Why wasn't he locked up? More   
importantly, why isn't bound and gagged and rotting in his cell?*   
  
  
So deep was she in thought that she never noticed the strange looks that the rest of the Centre   
staff gave her, nor did she notice Brigitte's self-satisfied smirk. When she   
approached the Tower elevator she noticed the sweeper that waited for her in the   
elevator. Standard Tower policy, to ensure that a lunatic didn't accidentally   
access the Tower. As she stepped into the elevator she couldn't help but notice   
the bullet hole that still adorned the wall. A painful reminder to everyone here   
to never ever cross the Triumvirate. She gulped and prayed (well, as near as   
Miss Parker could come to praying) that she would never meet her end that way.   
The walls of the elevator was void of any buttons and marks (with the exception   
of the bullet hole) it was all pre-programmed just in case you had the sudden   
urge to go to any other place than the Tower.   
  
  
The elevator was as slow as always and on the way up she mentally counted the   
times that she had encountered the Triumvirate. The first time was for her   
interview when she decided to officially join the Centre. The second was when   
Jarod escaped and she was ordered to capture him - preferably alive. And the   
third was when she was summoned before the T-board. She still shuddered about   
that episode. So why did they want to see her? With Jarod of all people? These   
thoughts kept company during the entire way up. At last the elevator opened and   
the doors slowly slid on their well greased tracks.  
  
  
The room she stepped into was dark and gloomy, the only light came from slits in   
the walls to let sun in only at certain strategic points. There was also a   
couple of lights but the impending sense of doom would remain in the room even   
if they painted it pink and named it the new maternity ward. It was actually a   
large hall with doors leading to adjoining rooms that housed who knew how may   
horrors. In front of the wall that faced the elevator stood three chairs,   
slightly raised above the floor, all presently occupied. They were lighted from   
the back so that all you saw of the chair and its occupant was their silhouette.   
The room was filled with different layers but they were all alike in the shadows.   
This room was identical to the one they used with T-board sessions with the   
exception that this room wasn't bugged. What ever happened here would be denied   
and the accuser would find no damning evidence of any kind and sometimes even the   
existence of the room was denied.   
  
  
The ever present midget was there, taking notes that would be dissected by the   
Triumvirate for later reference. Psych teams would pore over it for weeks,   
studying all her responses so that they could gain some insight into her psyche,   
and more importantly, to reveal her weaknesses.  
  
  
As she walked closer to Triumvirate, she noticed a table had been placed in   
front of their chairs. Two chairs waited or her, but the one on her left was   
already filled with the form of Jarod. God, it had been a long time since she   
last saw him. His very essence still had the ability to raise her pulse, but   
unlike her younger self, she had no need to take it further that that. He was   
almost a poster boy, an ad for a freedom that could have been hers so long ago.   
But even with the price tag attached to working at the Centre, it was kind of fun to chase him.   
Hell, she got to see America the fun way, chasing a gorgeous man.   
  
  
The sweeper that came with her on the elevator joined his buddies at another   
wall. They were all visibly armed and they were definitely hired for their   
muscle, not brains. She ignored them, and instead focused on the people in front   
of her. The female member sat in her rocking chair, slowly moving back and   
forth. The other two male members sat silently in their respected places. The   
nearer Miss Parker came to them, the tenser they got. Clearly she had interrupted   
an argument of some sorts.   
  
  
When she made her final approach to the table, she could feel all three members'   
eyes on her. Accusing her, ridiculing her because they had been humiliated to   
bargain with one of their own creations. Miss Parker looked at Jarod. His face   
was locked in quiet determination laced with a slight tinge of exasperation. In   
front of him lay a couple of documents with four signatures. Something was very   
wrong here. The Triumvirate never signed anything. Jarod must have really   
twisted their arms. Before anyone could say anything Jarod leaned in and   
whispered conspiratorially:   
  
  
"At least some things haven't changed in Mr. Lyle's purges."   
  
  
She resisted the temptation to ask him exactly what he meant by that when one of   
the members of the Triumvirate cleared his throat. It was only then that Miss   
Parker noticed the middleman between them and the Triumvirate. He wore an   
unnoticeable suit and had a bland enough face with no recognizable features. His   
voice was equally bland and it was a fight not to fall asleep immediately.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Parker. The reason we asked you here is that Jarod has made   
some rather interesting comments that we would like to run by you. You will   
listen with your complete attention and only comment when we ask you to."  
  
*Yeah right I'm gonna be allowed to comment* she thought   
  
"Jarod has made an agreement with us that we think will be mutually beneficial.  
He will come back to the Centre, but only on a part time basis. He will continue on the  
Pretender project and help to teach some of the Pretenders here. However, no projects that  
involve the harming nor taking of children will be assigned to him. This may mean that he will   
sometimes be working on hostage negotiations but those are pretty rare at   
Centre. He has also shown us some rather large flaws in the Pretender project as   
well as how to remedy them. In exchange for these duties he will live outside   
Centre jurisdiction and we have no say in the rest of his life. We have agreed   
on a monthly salary and his proposed project. This project is a response team   
that will handle all Centre emergencies or any other project we deem fit. He   
will become part of your team, Miss Parker as well as Angelo."  
  
  
"Cousin It ?" Miss Parker's face showed her revulsion.   
  
  
She reached for her cigarette case.   
  
  
"No smoking" The man grinned and a smile formed, showing his   
nicotine stained teeth.   
  
  
"Well obviously all the decisions has already been made. So why am I here ?"   
  
She asked while putting her cigarette case away. The man answered again with an almost amused   
grin that spoke volumes despite its size.   
  
  
"One of Jarod's many demands was that we inform you ourselves. Apparently he   
thought that you wouldn't believe him if he told you. We also don't want your   
father involved in any of this. When you step out of that door everything about   
this project is classified and only the members of your team and ourselves will   
be able to access your files."   
  
  
"Why leave my father out of this? I thought he was head of operations in the Centre?"   
  
  
" Your father is getting old, Miss Parker. Besides, this is above his clearance. Jarod, all the  
other aspects of your demands have been agreed to and the information will be available to you   
shortly."  
  
  
Jarod stood up and reached for the papers. The man made a move to stop him but   
female member of the Triumvirate just shook her head. The meaning was clear. Let   
him take the papers. Jarod held out his hand and said:   
  
  
"Thank you. Miss Parker, after you?"   
  
  
Miss Parker stood up with out a sound but her eyes showed the fury   
that boiled there. As they walked out of the room she could feel the eyes of the   
Triumvirate behind her and she heard one of the members whispering to her:   
  
  
"Play nice."   
  
  
A sweeper followed them to elevator and clearly made his point that he was going   
to join them for the road down when the man who spoke to them called him over.   
That in itself was unusual. Letting them ride down without an escort was almost   
unheard of. Silently they stood as they waited for the elevator, neither saying   
a word. When the doors finally opened up and they stepped inside Miss Parker   
waited five seconds until she opened her mouth to demand what was going on but   
Jarod grabbed her arm and held his finger to his lips and pointed to the walls   
and the pulled on his ears. She nodded to show she understood and together they   
rode down in silence.   
  
  
Miss Parker was so lost in thought that when the elevator finally came a jarring   
halt she jumped. Jarod quickly stifled a grin. The door slid open. When they   
stepped out of the elevator everyone tried to look as they weren't looking.   
Nobody did a good job. The hunter and the hunted. But the question was, which   
was which? They stepped into her office.   
  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
  
Miss Parker asked while lighting a cigarette.   
  
  
"Don't worry -it's secure. Broots sweeps it twice a day."   
  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it. This is the Centre you know."   
  
  
" Oh ha ha. So what's this all about ? I thought I would have to drag you   
back here and yet you came voluntarily. "   
  
  
"Let's just say you are right about my ulterior motives. But let's not go into that, shall we?   
How about we get the rest of our merry band together and start working on a gameplan and then   
I'll take you to my place for dinner where I will explain everything."   
  
  
"Do you really think I am going to go to your place and eat your food and act as if we are the   
best of friends?"   
  
  
"We were once."   
  
  
"That was a long time ago. Fine, I'll get Doctor Freud and Geekboy while you go get cousin It."   
  
  
"Cousin It?"   
  
  
"Angelo. While you're at it, why don't you go and explain to that walking corpse Mr. Raines   
that his prize student won't be joining him in the interrogation chamber tonight."   
  
  
"So that you can have the satisfaction of what?"   
  
  
"The satisfaction of having to watch his face as you tell him the good news."   
  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to come along when you talk to Sydney. Speaking of Raines I see   
him right now, so why don't we get this over with?"   
  
  
"After you JungleBoy."   
  
  
***  
  
  
His wheels squeaking as usual Mr. Raines moved among the people hurrying about   
the hallway, trying to look busy and hoping that he didn't want to talk to them.   
He was surprisingly enough in a good mood, thinking of a new way to work with   
Angelo and thinking of the pleasure he'd get when Angelo would fail. He grinned.   
His path was suddenly blocked by someone tall wearing a black leather jacket.   
How dare that person block his path? He looked up to yell at that person when he   
suddenly turned ash white.  
  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Raines."   
  
  
It was Jarod, wearing a smile as big as the Miami coastline and Miss Parker standing next  
to him carrying a big smirk.   
  
  
"Bragging Miss Parker?"   
  
  
"Actually I came here of my own free will." Jarod said.   
  
  
"Got tired of the good old life outside? Or did you miss your girl?" He glared at Miss   
Parker.   
  
  
"Watch it Raines."   
  
  
Miss Parker glared back.   
  
  
"Well, the real reason for this pleasant meeting is to inform you that Angelo is no longer  
under your jurisdiction."   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
Jarod continued as if Raines never interrupted him.   
  
  
"All files on him will be transferred to my office and you will sever all contact   
with him. If you have a problem with that, take it to the Triumvirate."   
  
  
The more Jarod said, the more Raines' face fell, the bigger Miss Parker's smile got.   
Brigitte's eavesdropping was by now so obvious that Jarod spoke the last part   
directly to her.   
  
  
"Oh and I wouldn't complain to hard, you never know on whose toes you might step, luv."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sydney was staring hard at the chessboard. He finally figured out how to counter   
the move. Before Jarod left they had been busy with a chess game. He had left   
with a move that was almost impossible to counter without putting yourself into   
checkmate. Sydney picked up the piece and slowly deposited it onto the board. As   
fast as a snake a hand appeared and just as quickly deposited another a piece   
that effectively put Sydney into checkmate. Sydney said nothing, instead staring   
at the hand. The hand bore some scars and it showed that it knew the meaning of   
honest labour. Sydney slowly looked up with shock displayed on his face. He   
would recognize that hand anywhere and he had even anticipated that he would have   
to identify its owner in a morgue. Jarod picked up another piece and said:  
  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
  
Sydney gaped at Jarod.   
  
  
"What, don't you have anything to say the prodigal son?"   
  
  
Sydney jumped up and grasped Jarod into a fatherly bearhug.   
  
  
"Where on earth have you been? Who brought you in?"   
  
  
"Don't worry Sydney, Miss Parker will explain everything. In the meantime I've got to go visit   
an old friend. "   
  
  
"But these last five years, what have you been doing all this time? I   
had thought you were dead."   
  
  
"Not yet, Sydney although there are a couple of people who wouldn't mind that at all." he   
turned to Miss Parker.   
  
  
"Where will we meet?"   
  
  
"We can meet at your old simlab. As far as I know it hasn't been used by   
anyone except by us and it is supposed to be secure"   
  
  
"It isn't like the Centre to waste space like that. "   
  
  
"Well, I suppose someone had a hand in that." Miss Parker looked at Sydney.   
  
  
Five minutes later they were all assembled. Jarod looked around. The simlab was   
almost spooky without the comforting presence of furniture except for a bare   
table and a couple of chairs, abandoned during the years. Angelo nervously   
looked around, expecting the trap to close at any minute. Broots kept on   
scanning the doors, a habit he had picked from the Centre. Miss Parker was   
smoking another cigarette and Sydney was busy dusting off the old table.   
  
  
"Can I have your attention please?"   
  
  
Everyone focused their attention to Jarod except Broots who kept on scanning the doorways.   
  
  
"You too Broots. No one will be disturbing us."   
  
  
Jarod quickly stepped into his command persona that he had perfected this last of couple of   
years. He had found out during his time away exactly how to handle a crowd and more importantly   
how to give orders that didn't reveal anything about the master plan.   
  
  
"Now, you are all here because of a proposal I had put through to the Triumvirate which they   
accepted. They are the only people with exception of ourselves who have the   
clearance to know about us and to access our files. As of tomorrow, Angelo will   
have been transferred to this team and will no longer be under Mr. Raines. We   
will take orders only from the Triumvirate. I'll be your middleman between us   
and them. Also, I am back at the Centre but I will be left alone and will only be working here   
part time. The rest of our duties will be laid out to you as the team progresses. Any questions?"   
  
  
"Yeah, will these duties be any different from that which we did before?" Broots   
nervously asked.   
  
  
"Apart from the fact that you won't be chasing me? Not very.   
You'll get your new assignments tomorrow. Anything else?"  
  
No response.   
  
  
Miss Parker took a long drag from her cigarette.   
  
  
"Good, we'll reconvene again here tomorrow at 08:30. Go home, get some rest. Tomorrow, we   
train."   
  
  
"Well, that was a very revealing briefing." Miss Parker said as everyone filed out.   
  
  
"Yeah, I know. So I'll pick you up at eight?"   
  
  
"Just give me the address Jarod. I can drive you know."   
  
  
"I know you can. However you might get . . . lost."   
  
  
"Lost? A woman's direction sense is much better than a man's Jarod. Besides, I never get   
lost."   
  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Parker. Here's the address. If you do get lost -   
don't hesitate to call. Oh and be there by eight otherwise I'm going to report   
you as lost."   
  
  
"Fine." Miss Parker began to walk out of the room.   
  
  
"And dress casual! No jeans, no entry. And no heels!" he called after her but she just   
waved her hand.   
  
  
*** Jarod's House 20 miles north from the Centre ***   
  
  
After searching for his house for nearly an hour Miss Parker pulled up into Jarod's driveway.   
She was glad that she had decided to come early, but she always left a margin for error.   
She had to admit the place was beautiful. The house was next to the beach and   
she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. At precisely eight-o'-one   
she rang the doorbell and waited all of two seconds until he opened the door.   
  
  
"I said casual Miss Parker."   
  
  
He shook his head ruefully   
  
  
"What's wrong with this?" She pointed to her outfit.   
  
  
As Jarod had asked she did wear jeans but that is where the casual bit ended. She wore a   
see-through black top who's sleeves flared and wore her trademark stilettos   
  
  
"It's all right for when you're meeting with clients but for a stroll on the beach?"   
  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?"   
  
  
"Oh, sorry. Make yourself at home. I just have to finish the pasta and then I'll   
get you something to drink."   
  
  
He stepped out of the way to let her in and she gasped with surprise. It was a   
spacious place, decorated in a very basic style - all whites and creams - to   
make the place look bigger. On one wall was a giant painting of a nature scene,   
a panther stalking another. The painting was beautiful and terrifying at the   
same time. Miss Parker had a hard time pulling her eyes away from it.   
  
  
In front of it was a black leather couch with a couple of pillows thrown on for   
comfort. In the corner stood the TV coupled up to a very impressive sound   
centre. On the desk at the other wall stood the DSA reader. But it was the wall   
that the desk faced that surprised her.   
  
  
It was covered with pencil sketches - all of them framed and with Jarod's name   
in the bottom right corner. The first one that caught her eye was of Sydney   
laughing. He looked completely relaxed and his expression was unguarded. Another   
one was of Broots and Debbie in a park. They were completely oblivious to the   
rest of the world and the look of sheer happiness on Debbie's face made Miss   
Parker's heart ache with happiness. There was also a picture of Jarod's mother,   
beautifully done and another of Jarod and Kyle, both grown up. But it was the   
picture on eye level with the desk that made her gasp. It was a picture of her,   
or rather several pictures of her. It was a huge sheet of paper filled with   
images of her in different poses showing a different emotion each time. One of   
the poses was her standing with her hands on her hips, a cigarette dangling from   
her lips. Another was of her hugging Debbie, but you only saw Miss Parker's   
face. There were two different sketches of when she was younger and another one   
when she was in high school. She had to admit, if only to herself, that it was   
beautifully done.   
  
  
She turned around to find her way towards the kitchen but in the hall she found   
another sketch. This one had obviously taken a lot of time. It was huge and   
every minute detail was drawn in. It was one of her and Jarod when they were   
kids, probably just after her mother's death. They were having a heated   
discussion. Her hands were in the air, demonstrating her point to Jarod who was   
wearing that grin that said he knew he was right no matter how much evidence you   
brought him.   
  
  
"Remember that argument?"   
  
  
Miss Parker jumped and tried to get at least some resemblance of control before turning to   
face Jarod. She gratefully accepted the drink he offered her.   
  
  
"Something about emotions I think"   
  
  
" We were arguing if a person could put aside his personal feelings to accomplish a goal.   
You took the side of not being able to."   
  
  
"I did huh? Did you freeze a frame of a DSA for the picture?"   
  
  
"How'd you guess? I don't know, it just seemed like a character sketch of who we were and what  
we had become."   
  
  
They stood in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts. A loud *ding* from the kitchen   
broke their reverie.   
  
  
"Dinner's ready"   
  
  
Dinner was exquisite but it was after Jarod showed her the rest of the house   
that she dropped the bomb.   
  
  
"Jarod, I can't do this. I can't go from being your sworn enemy to being your best friend   
just like that. There's just too much between us."   
  
  
Jarod said nothing for a long time and the suddenly broke into a   
smile.   
  
  
"Then let's start over. Hi, my name is Jarod Blank. My surname is Blank   
'cause it might change from time to time."   
  
  
He held out his hand   
  
  
"Andrea Parker. How do you do Jarod?"   
  
  
She shook his hand with a look of complete surprise.  
  
  
"Well, I just had dinner with a gorgeous lady and we had a pretty good time so   
I'd say life is good."   
  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Jarod. So tell me about yourself."   
  
  
"Let's see, I got stalked by this incredibly hot chick for about five years,   
then I worked as a consultant for VICAP at the FBI and then I came to work for   
this secret agency that I'm not allowed to talk about. How about you?"   
  
  
"Um, I followed a dangerous criminal for about five years, threw myself into   
business politics with the Yakuza and various other companies all while working   
for a secret agency which I'm also not allowed to talk about."   
  
  
"Well, maybe we both joined the same agency. That would great huh?"   
  
  
" I can tell you one thing about my life, it sure isn't boring."   
  
  
Jarod sobered up after that sentence.  
  
  
"And isn't about to. During my stint at the FBI, I did some private searches on   
my parents as well as yours. Do you know you have a FBI file? Anyway, what I   
found is quite surprising. Neither your parents nor my parents exist according   
to their files. Nobody of the old regime in the Centre does. Not even our dear   
friend Mr. Raines.   
  
  
"Huh, what a surprise. But why stop at the old regime? Why not include us?"   
  
  
"This is where our lives are going to get interesting. Someone in the Centre moonlighted  
as a double agent. My guess is that that person is either dead or . . ."   
  
  
"... someone is setting us up." Miss Parker finished the sentence for him   
  
  
Conspiracy II by Zanna   
  
  
Oh Boy! Time sure does crawl when you have writer's block.   
The disclaimer's in the first part. Thanx goes to the usual bunch of idiots.   
And yes, I know that the actress who plays Miss Parker is Andrea Parker, I just couldn't   
find a better name to go with that face.   
Flames and comments welcome.   
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
"This is where our lives are going to get interesting. Someone in the Centre moonlighted as   
a double agent. My guess is that that person is either dead or . . ."   
  
"... someone is setting us up." Miss Parker finished the sentence for him   
  
  
Conspiracy ( 2 / ?)   
  
  
"Exactly. Now I've done all I could but I couldn't find any data on that person but there   
was nothing to go on. But I'm betting the Centre knows who it is or was. So one   
of my many deals with the Triumvirate was the complete and total access to all   
the files of the Centre. What they know, I know. Effective from midnight my   
laptop can access all Centre files."  
  
  
"But doesn't that give them enough time to delete certain files ?"   
  
  
"Oh, they won't do that. They know what I'm capable of and they definitely don't want   
the government to become officially aware of them, considering that two of the three members   
are rather high up in the chain of command."   
  
  
Miss Parker laughed   
  
  
"Good luck to anyone who crosses you're path. So, I've got FBI file ? What does   
it say ? That I sleep in the nude ? That I smoke herbal cigarettes ? Or that I   
really, really want to kill Mr Raines ?"   
  
  
"Something like that. But more in line of what kind of gun you prefer and how deadly you   
are with it. You may not know this but you've come into contact with several agents these   
last couple of years. Some doubled as sweepers and others you literally bumped into. Anyway,   
those didn't run away screaming for their teddy's got T-shirts that say ..."   
  
  
Jarod deepened his voice for dramatic effect   
  
  
" I survived Miss Parker !"   
  
  
"At least it keeps them on their toes." She muttered and searched for her   
cigarettes.   
  
  
" No smoking in the house. Tell you what, walk with me and you'll   
have company while you kill yourself."   
  
  
"Deal."   
  
  
The beach was incredibly peaceful this time of night. The tide was out and the moon played with  
the waves. Jarod had convinced Miss Parker to join him in walking barefoot. The   
feeling of the sand between her toes gave her infinite pleasure. They talked   
about nothing and everything and by the evening's end they felt like the old   
friends that they were. They were about twenty meters away from the house when   
Jarod asked:   
  
  
"Andrea ?"   
  
  
The use of her first name immediately caught her attention.   
  
  
"I want to ask you something. It may take me a while to get there so   
just stick with me okay ? In all the time that I've known you I've noticed a   
couple of things. Like the fact that you almost never show emotion in public or that   
you hate being called my your first name. I thought I had it all figured out but   
then I realized something. Where do I fit into this equation you call a life ? I   
was your best friend then an annoyance and later your sworn enemy. Another time   
I was your lover and the next the person that you had sworn you life to kill. We   
don't have a life that can be considered as normal, hell we never even had a   
normal experience but we always had each other. So I've got to ask you, where do   
I fit into your life ?"   
  
  
" I don't know Jarod. I honestly don't know."   
  
  
*** Simlab 12, The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware. ***   
  
  
"All right ! Listen up people! For the next two weeks I am going to put you through sims   
that are either going to make you or break you. I will use versions of certain events from   
your past, place you in it and see what happens. This is the only way to leave the past   
behind. I will also use certain situations that will cater for our clients. But   
first the basics."   
  
  
Jarod held up a couple of files.   
  
  
"These are your files."   
  
  
He smacked them on the table.   
  
  
"Read them. By the end of the day you will know everything of your fellow teammates.   
We'll break for lunch at one. After that it's the shooting range."   
  
  
There was a mad dash for the files. Broots grabbed Miss Parker's and Angelo got Broots'.   
Sydney took Angelo's and Miss Parker wound up with Jarod's, which left Jarod with Sydney's.   
The files weren't very flattering. It neatly outlined the subject's life but didn't explain   
the motives and effects of some the events in that person's life. For a long while the only   
sound was of paper rustling and Angelo asking Jarod about certain events. Miss   
Parker took out a cigarette and was just about to light it when Jarod took it   
and neatly snapped in half.   
  
  
"Hey !"   
  
  
"Healthy mind, healthy body." he taunted her.   
  
  
Since Jarod already knew everything about everybody he had begun planning   
the sims.   
  
  
"Broots."   
  
  
Broots looked up nervously.   
  
  
"Wha .. what ?" he looked like a nervous wreck. He had just finished Jarod's file and was   
feeling a little bit queasy.   
  
  
"Can you take Debbie out of school for a few days ?"   
  
  
"What do you need Debbie for Jarod ?" Sydney asked before Broots could say a word.   
  
  
"I'm going to need her for a couple sims."   
  
  
"What's wrong with the children here ?"   
  
  
"We are going to need a child that we all know and care about. Since Broots is the only   
one here with a child, it's a logical choice. Also, we might have to look into   
the possibility that someone is going to try and use her against us. We have to   
assume that everyone is our enemy. I just want to prepare for that eventuality."   
  
  
"Why would anyone want to hurt Debbie ?" Broots looked confused.   
  
  
"Because you're her father, Broots !" Sydney said softly.   
  
  
"Jarod's right. I'll bet they've already got five different scenarios to get her. Besides,   
I know what these people are capable of. They tried to use me."   
  
  
"All right! You've convinced me. It's spring break anyway. She has the next two weeks off.   
  
  
"Good, bring her with you tomorrow. Miss Parker, you'll spend every second tomorrow with Debbie.  
You will teach her to use a gun, to look after it and when you think she's good   
enough after these two weeks, give her own Centre issue."   
  
  
Objections came from all corners. The others let Broots go first since he was the father.   
  
  
"Jarod, I don't want my baby girl involved in the Centre. I want to keep her way from all   
of this."   
  
  
"I know Broots and I understand, but this is important. How old is Debbie ?"   
  
  
"She's fifteen. What's that got to do with anything ?"   
  
  
"If she's fifteen then she's probably nagging to you about self defense classes and you're   
worried sick every time she goes out. This is the perfect opportunity for her to   
learn how to defend herself and it isn't going to hurt her in any way. At least   
this way you know she's learning from the best."   
  
  
"Don't worry Broots. When I'm done with her she can walk through Brooklyn at night and   
she'll come out without a hair out of place."   
  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." he mumbled.   
  
  
The rest of the day was spent at the shooting range where Jarod gave Miss Parker a run for   
her money. Angelo, however was the surprise of the day. His scores was higher   
that any of the sweepers that practiced with them and it was difficult to tell   
who was more surprised: Miss Parker or the sweepers. When Mr. Lyle and his   
cronies arrived Jarod decided to call it a day.   
  
  
*** Broots' House, Blue Cove, Delaware. ***   
  
  
"Dad! I don't want to go. I was going to the mall with Meaghan tomorrow."   
  
  
"I don't care. A very important person wanted you there and I'm not going to argue with him.   
You're going and that's final !" Debbie ran to her room and slammed the door.   
Loud music escaped from the cracks under the door. Broots   
sighed. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea.   
  
  
Broots woke up at his customary 6:30 and went down to make breakfast. He found Debbie,   
drinking her usual black, unsweetened coffee. She was dressed in military pants that she   
got from a second hand shop and was wearing a top that barely covered the necessary.   
  
  
"What are you wearing ?" he sputtered.   
  
  
"Clothes. If I'm going, I going in clothes I feel comfortable with. It's either this or   
forget it."   
  
  
*** Simlab 12 The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware. ***   
  
  
Jarod whistled silently. Debbie had really filled out these last couple of years.   
She was turning into a beautiful woman, if you could look past the scowl. Debbie had to be   
dragged into the simlab by Broots. Miss Parker was going to love her outfit.   
  
  
"Speak of the Devil." he murmured to himself when Miss Parker appeared. She was dressed almost   
identically to Debbie except her shirt covered more flesh and she wore a pair of   
don't-mess-with-me boots.   
  
  
"Miss Parker !" Debbie gave her a bear hug.   
  
  
"Glad you got my message. I missed you kiddo." Miss Parker stroked Debbie's back and if   
Jarod didn't know any better he would have sworn she was Miss Parker's child.   
  
  
"Who's the hunk ?" she whispered and giggled.   
  
  
Miss Parker motioned for Jarod to come over. He walked up to them and held out his hand.   
  
  
"My name is Jarod, who are you lovely ladies ?" he asked and winked at Miss Parker.   
Debbie shook his hand.   
  
  
"My name is Debbie and this is my friend, Miss Parker."   
  
  
"Miss Parker ? Don't you have a first name?"   
  
  
Sydney guffawed.   
  
  
"I do but I only tell it to really close friends."   
  
  
"Well, I hope I can become one." he held her hand just a touch longer than he   
should have and then told everyone to get a seat.   
  
  
"All right. Everyone, this is Debbie. Debbie, the only way that you'll be allowed to work   
with us is if you promise to never discuss anything that we do with anyone except the people   
in this room. You've already met Miss Parker and myself and of course you know   
Broots. The other people are Sydney ..." Sydney gave a tiny wave " ... and   
Angelo. Debbie, confidentiality is going to be vital for our survival. Do you   
think you are up to it ?"   
  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
"Good. Miss Parker is going to teach you the basics of self defense. You will learn how to   
shoot and handle a gun as well as how to react in certain situations. If you pay attention   
and remember what she teaches you, you just might live longer. Please remember that this is   
not a joke. This is for your own good. In exchange you will help me in constructing   
the sims and the execution of them. Miss Parker, the gym has been cleared for   
your use. Please leave now so that we can begin."   
  
  
Miss Parker and Debbie stood up, and they chattered all the way out the door.   
  
  
"Nice kid Broots. All right gentlemen. Today's sim will focus on Angelo. Angelo, you are a   
prisoner, Sydney is your cellmate and I'll play warden. You have to get out. You can use   
anything around you, even Sydney. You have ten hours. When you get out, I want   
you to join Miss Parker in the gym. Let's get started."   
  
  
*** James Buchanen High, Blue Cove, Delaware. ***   
  
  
She was so beautiful. All he thought about was her. He wanted to be with her all day, everyday.  
He stared at the wall that was covered with pictures of her. His need, his naked hunger for her  
was eating him alive. He had to be with her soon. He brushed his fingers for the last time   
over the thousands of pictures of Debbie Broots and mouthed a silent oath.   
  
  
"If I can't have you, no one will."   
  
  
His laughter echoed down the hall.   
  
  
Conspiracy III by Zanna   
  
  
Ah, the joys of manipulating characters that aren't yours. The   
disclaimer is in the first part but if you're too lazy to read it, it goes   
something like this: These characters aren't mine, I'm not making any money out   
of this so please don't sue me. Anyway, yes, you may distribute it. Just tell   
me where it's headed and all will be right in my little universe. Comments will   
be appreciated, flames will be used to light Miss Parker's cigarettes. This one   
is for my beta readers, Ellie and Yip, who sometimes had to wade through the   
most vile of plots and the most terrifying of grammar.   
  
  
Zanna  
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Simlab 12 The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware ***   
  
  
The sim was not going well. Angelo was not reacting in a positive way to get out. Sydney   
watched him from his cot in the cell. He had to give it to Jarod, he could   
construct sims as well as he could act in them. But within his admiration for   
Jarod was his question of why Jarod would return to the Centre, voluntarily no   
less. Sydney focused his attention on Angelo again. He was pacing the cell,   
looking like a predator that was trapped in the most hideous ways of capture.   
His eyes were roving over the room, desperate for any means of escape. He was   
sweating, his shirt already damp and his hands were never still as they studied   
the firmness of the bars, or the hardness of the walls or the feeling of the   
cracks in the cement floor. There was a vent in the room, under Sydney's bed,   
but it was so small that only a rat could access it. Jarod walked past the cell   
every twenty minutes and he looked every bit the part of a warden, hell bent on   
stopping anyone that wanted to escape.   
  
  
When they approached the ninth hour Jarod gave a glance to Sydney which conveyed how worried   
he was. Why hadn't Angelo escaped yet ? Dinner had been served and Angelo had made no effort to   
overpower Jarod and escape. Sydney shook his head. Perhaps Miss Parker was   
having more luck.   
  
  
*** Centre gym Sublevel 3 ***   
  
  
"Debbie, you have to start paying attention !"   
  
  
Miss Parker was exasperated. Debbie was not paying any attention to her and she would not let   
Jarod have the satisfaction of having her show up after a day of hard work and not have   
anything to show for it. So far, the only thing that had been able to catch Debbie's attention   
was one of the younger Pretenders, one slightly older than Debbie that was exercising with   
them. Miss Parker racked her brain for his name. Oh yes, his name was Steven and   
according to the Centre, he was one of their very best. There was a rumor that   
he nearly broke Jarod's record score of 63 000 but it was unconfirmed and   
besides, no one could ever beat Jarod. Well, there was different ways to   
motivate people and if Miss Parker couldn't get Debbie to learn, maybe Steven   
could. She grabbed Debbie and made her way over to him and his mentor, Jonathan   
somebody or another.   
  
  
"Good Morning gentlemen. Jonathan, I was wondering if I could borrow Steven for a while ?"   
  
  
Debbie giggled when Steven began staring in obvious admiration.   
  
  
"Er... um... Miss Parker we are on a tight schedule and any break from it ..." Jonathan was   
scared stiff. This was not supposed to happen !   
  
  
"Please, Jonathan. We can make it up tonight, I promise and I won't even   
complain." Steven butted in, never taking his eyes of Debbie.   
  
  
"With an offer like that how can you refuse ? Don't worry, we won't harm him and if you have a   
problem, just take it up with the Tower." Miss Parker glared at the frightened   
mentor and he slowly nodded his head and disappeared   
  
  
"Thanks Miss P." Debbie whispered and giggled.   
  
  
" Oh, don't thank me yet. You just might regret it."   
  
  
Miss Parker smiled and explained to Steven exactly what she wanted him to do.   
  
  
"I want you to pretend that you are one of Raines' henchmen. Your orders are to kidnap   
Debbie. When I shout the word 'Refuge' you'll cease your actions and stand still   
on the spot. Do you understand me ?"   
  
  
"Yes Miss Parker." Debbie slowly tugged on Miss Parker's shirt and whispered in a scared voice:  
  
  
"He has to attack me ? What am I suppose to do ?"   
  
  
Miss Parker snapped back. "If you paid attention earlier, you would know what to do. Now begin!"   
  
  
Steven grabbed her from behind. Debbie did what anyone would do in her situation: she tried to   
wriggle out of his grasp while trying to hit him on some vital spot. With seemingly no effort   
whatsoever he maneuvered her on to the floor in a seemingly inescapable position. Debbie   
kept on struggling for a while, but when she realized that it was making no   
effect at all on her attacker she stopped and sighed and looked at Miss Parker   
with a resigned expression.   
  
  
"Fine, you made your point." Miss Parker smirked.   
  
  
"Refuge."   
  
  
Steven let her go immediately and stood relaxed and bent down to help   
Debbie up with a grin.   
  
  
"Nice job Steven. Think the two of us can teach her how to fight ?" Miss Parker asked Steven   
and his grin grew bigger with every word.   
  
  
*** Simlab 12 ***   
  
  
Nine hours, forty-five minutes. Sydney looked at Angelo and wondered when he was going to   
escape. Jarod had just finished his rounds and had come to fetch their plates. Nothing had been  
taken from it, bar the food and Angelo had made no attempt to overpower Jarod. Sydney had by   
now given up any thought of escape and was surprised when he saw Angelo suddenly produce the   
keys and unlock the gate.   
  
  
"Sydney ...come?"   
  
  
Angelo gestured to the open door and they both slid out of the cage as silently as thieves in   
the night.   
  
  
*** Centre Gym ***   
  
  
Many bumps and scrapes later Miss Parker had to call a halt to their lesson.   
Their time was up and besides she was exhausted. They (Steven and Miss Parker)   
had taught Debbie the basic moves for defending herself but she still didn't   
have the motions down to pat and they hadn't even started on handguns. Steven,   
noticing that Miss Parker's patience was running short after Debbie failed for   
the fifth time in a row to block an ordinary punch, decided to try and prevent a   
bloodshed while creating an excuse for him to more around other people,   
specifically this girl.   
  
  
"Um ... Miss Parker ? If I can make a suggestion ?"   
  
  
"What ?" Miss Parker had a rather intense craving for a cigarette but   
unfortunately for Debbie and Steven she had left it at her office.   
  
  
"Well, how about I teach Debbie self-defense, the hand to hand type I mean, until she's got   
it right ? I have a lot of time on my hands and I'm sure Jonathan won't object,   
well, not much. That will give enough time to finish your other projects   
wouldn't it ?"   
  
  
Steven was sure she could see right through him but when she considered the alternative and   
the fact that Debbie would learn much faster with Steven she agreed.   
  
  
"Fine. I'll arrange it with Jonathan. Meet us here tomorrow at about 09h00. Jarod will of   
course have to come along just to make certain that you will teach her something useful but   
I doubt he'll have any complaints."   
  
  
Debbie and Steven shared a smile and for just an instant they reminded Miss   
Parker of two children who also grew up in the Centre who was never allowed the   
opportunities that these two had.   
  
  
"Come along, Debbie. You've got some convincing to do." Miss Parker grinned and had to   
practically drag Debbie out of the room.   
  
  
"I'll see you then! " Steven called after them and went back to his exercises.   
  
  
*** Sub-level 14 Jonathan Midea's office ***   
  
  
He looked around nervously. This was not part of the plan. Hell, it wasn't even considered a   
possibility. But it had happened and he had to inform them. They wouldn't be   
pleased but it wasn't his fault. He picked up the phone and dialed an eight   
digit code. For about ten seconds nothing happened until a voice said:   
  
  
"Authorization ?"   
  
  
"Code Bravo, Alpha, Delta."   
  
  
"Confirm ?"   
  
  
" Ten, Delta, Romeo."   
  
  
"Channel ?"   
  
  
"Scramble 64." The man looked around him again. If anybody caught him, he would be dead within  
the hour. It was just a question of who got to him first.   
  
  
"Senator Whitehead speaking."   
  
  
" We have a problem."   
  
  
"Jonathan ! It's so nice to hear from you again !"   
  
  
*** Sublevel 12 The Simlab ***   
  
  
One of the most enjoyable pieces of simulating any type of person in security is the   
doughnuts. Or at least that's what Jarod thought. Just as he was about to take   
another big bite of the Manhattan Delight he held, a hand lightly tapped him on   
his shoulder at the exact time that the timer on his watch told him the ten   
hours was over.   
  
  
"Ahem." Syndey cleared his throat and with the usual sparkle in his eye said:   
  
  
"I see we made it in the nick of time as usual, Angelo."   
  
  
Jarod spun around with a huge grin on his face.   
  
  
"What took you so long ? I thought that I would have to help you break out."   
  
  
" Help would be ... cheating." Angelo said and grabbed a doughnut out of the box. The enjoyment of this treat was   
prominently displayed on his face.   
  
  
"I see teatime started without us Debbie. I think we're insulted Jarod." Miss Parker said while she grabbed her own   
doughnut.   
  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't come back sooner. Debbie, why don't you   
go get your father so that we can have a update ? Just grab a doughnut before   
you go, because we won't be responsible if there's nothing left."   
  
  
"In that case I better grab two. See ya!" And with that she disappeared.   
  
  
Everyone that remained behind assembled around the table, munching doughnuts and drinking   
coffee.   
  
  
"Are you sure this is coffee and not pigslop ?" Miss Parker said after   
taking her first sip.   
  
  
"Positive. Besides pigslop isn't such a lovely colour." Jarod teased.   
  
  
"Undoubtedly, pigslop would taste better." Sydney chipped in.   
  
  
"Hey! If you don't like my coffee, then make your own." Broots said when he finally   
walked into the lab with Debbie.   
  
  
"No thanks. Besides, Miss Parker's coffee is lethal !" Jarod cracked again   
  
  
"You weren't complaining last time !"   
  
  
"The fact that I was ..."   
  
  
"What do you mean last time Jarod ?" Sydney asked.   
  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod uncomfortably looked at each other, both grateful that Sydney had   
reminded them that they had an audience.   
  
  
"Nothing Syd. Nothing to worry about."   
  
  
Jarod said and gulped down the last of the coffee.   
  
  
"Okay, status report. Broots, let's begin with you."   
  
  
"Well, I've started a search on that string you gave me and I couldn't find anything, however,   
the code was something else. You were right that someone in the Centre is sending   
out classified information via the net, it's just that the code is a tad bit   
more complicated."   
  
  
"Have you find out where the source is located."   
  
  
"That's just the thing. The code automatically hides the source, by jumping around every five   
minutes."   
  
  
"In English Broots." Miss Parker said while she walked towards the percolator.   
  
  
"It means that every five minutes the source comes from a different   
place. It never even starts at the same place."   
  
  
"So how did you know it was a leak ?"   
  
  
"It just seemed unusual for a lot of servers to be active for only five   
minutes. From there I backtracked it."   
  
  
"How long until you crack it ?" Jarod asked, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against   
his chin.   
  
  
"A couple of days, but it'll go faster with Angelo's help."   
  
  
"Done. Miss Parker ?" Jarod turned towards her.   
  
  
"We've made some progress. While we were practicing when a young Pretender named   
Steven helped Debbie with a bit more success though. Which leads me to something   
that Debbie will want to explain."   
  
  
Debbie, who had until then looked rather confident was beginning to look as if it was the   
end of the world. She swallowed her nervousness and with the slogan 'nothing ventured,   
nothing gained' ringing through her mind she began her argument:   
  
  
"Well, Jarod, it's like this. Steven and I work really well together and he offered to   
teach me so that Miss Parker can continue with her other projects and it would really mean   
a lot to me and wouldn't it be better if Miss Parker could help you more and he's   
really a good teacher and ..." at that point Debbie ran out of breath and Jarod help up his   
hand to indicate that she should stop.   
  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll come with you to practice tomorrow to see how good he really is.   
If he's good enough, he can teach you, but I will want something in exchange. Deal ?"   
  
  
"Deal." Debbie grinned from ear to ear.   
  
  
"Jarod, there is also going to be the matter of his mentor." Sydney reminded him.   
  
  
"A real baffoon if you ask me. His name is Jonathan, as   
quiet as a church mouse and as nervous as an opening batsman." Miss Parker   
snorted into her coffee.   
  
  
" Just leave that to me. Now tomorrow we'll focus on   
different subject which I will discuss tomorrow. In the meantime, shooting range   
for the next hour and I'll see you tomorrow at 08h30."   
  
  
*** West side Park, Baltimore ***   
  
  
The two men greeted each other silently. The area around them   
was deathly quiet. It seemed fitting to Jonathan that in his betrayal he had to   
meet a man that was not only betraying his oath of office but was also doing it   
in his own town, the place that he was chosen to represent.   
  
  
"So what was so important that couldn't be said over the phone, a secured phone for   
crying out loud !"   
  
  
Senator Whitehead was an old man, too old for this kind of version of   
cloak and dagger. But it sure made him feel years younger   
  
  
"It is the Centre. Everyone is always watched by everyone." Jonathan shrugged.   
  
  
"Who do you want me to eliminate ?" The senator hunched his back, trying to dig himself   
deeper into his jacket. Jonathan handed him two photographs.   
  
  
"I like the lady. She's real pretty, too bad she's going to end up like that. Oh ho! And   
who is this arrogant bastard ? I'm going to enjoy putting my dogs on him." The senator grinned.   
Few people knew his favorite pastime and with good reason.   
  
  
" Both of them work at the Centre. I want them eliminated by the end of the month, do you   
hear me ? They are getting uncomfortable close to us. If they find out about our mission   
we are going to wish that they killed us. The woman's name is Parker and the man   
goes by the name Jarod. No last name."   
  
  
"Convenient." The senator frowned.   
  
  
"Are they any good ?"   
  
  
"Sir, if they were any better we'd be dead by now."   
  
  
"Fine. It'll be done before the end of the week." He longing stroked the picture of   
Miss Parker and sighed. He was going to enjoy this one. He was sure of it.  
  
  
Conspiracy IV   
  
by Zanna   
  
Happy New Year everybody!!! Wow, part 4. This is getting REALLY interesting, but first   
I suppose I should apologize to Yip for that baffoon remark. Nothing intended man !   
Yip's Note: None taken.   
Nosy readers should infer nothing : ) Feedback, as always, will be appreciated. Compliments   
will be repeated in front of the mirror and flames will be used to light Miss   
Parker's cigarettes.   
Hint: The more flames, the more Miss Parker smokes 8=)   
Oh yeah, most of my beta readers advised me to slap a PG-13 sign on this for   
violence. It's not really gruesome but it may be a bit too much for sensitive   
readers.   
  
Zanna   
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 4/?   
  
  
Two weeks later The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware ***   
  
  
"I did it !" Broots shouted triumphantly.   
  
  
Although there was no one there to share his elation he felt himself blush with   
pride and mentally patted himself on the back and decided that this triumph   
deserved some celebratory Cheese Puffs. It was 02h00 in the morning. Debbie had   
spent the last couple of nights at Miss Parker's since Broots was working late   
so often. School was back in full swing and with promises of balanced meals and   
a 22h00 curfew he had relaxed. Jarod had made him promise to call him as soon as   
he found something, but he was hesitant to wake him up at such an early hour.   
What the heck, he did make him promise. Broots picked up the phone and dialed.   
  
  
He let the phone ring for a couple of times but nobody answered. For some   
inexplicable reason he dialed Miss Parker's number. After two rings the phone   
was answered.   
  
  
"Wha ...?"   
  
  
"Um... Miss Parker ?" Broots asked hesitantly, wondering to whom the muffled voice could   
belong.   
  
  
"What is it Broots ?" Jarod patiently asked. He had spent the last couple of nights in  
Miss Parker's bed. Nothing happened, it was just that the two of them slept better when they   
felt a warm body next to them. For years Miss Parker and Jarod had suffered from Night   
Terrors until on one of his pretends he learned that when there is someone else   
with the victim in bed that it could reduce the attacks. But Broots could be   
forgiven for getting the wrong impression.   
  
  
"What..what are you doing at Miss Parker's ?" Broots sputtered.   
  
  
"Who is it Jarod ?" Miss Parker stirred next to him, her arm still casually draped over his   
middle. Jarod held on to the receiver so that Broots couldn't hear their conversation.   
  
  
"It's Broots. I want you to go check on Debbie. It might calm him down"   
  
  
Miss Parker grumbled as she got out of bed and dragged herself to Debbie's room.   
Jarod grinned and turned his attention back to Broots.   
  
  
"Just crashed here for the night. So, what's up ?"   
  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to know when I got a lead and I kinda got a lead.   
  
  
"You broke the Code ? I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Oh and Broots ?"   
  
  
"Yeah ?"   
  
  
"Good Job." Jarod put the phone and dragged his pants towards him. He didn't   
look up when Miss Parker entered the room.   
  
  
"Broots broke the code, I'm going over."   
  
  
He looked up at her and was surprised to see Debbie with her, arms wrapped around Miss Parker.  
In her hand Miss Parker held a piece of paper. Without a word she held it out to him.   
It was a photo of Debbie. She was completely unaware of the photographer. She talking with a   
young boy, but it was the markings on the photo that disturbed Jarod. Someone had taken a   
Magic Marker and slit the boys throat, and over Debbie's face the words   
YOU BELONG TO ME was written in a childish scrawl.   
  
  
"Jarod ?" Jarod looked at Debbie. Her face was ash white and it looked like she was crying.   
  
  
"He isn't going to hurt me, is he ?" She looked so scared, so fragile that at that moment   
he shared Broots' feeling that she was still little girl, not someone that was   
the focus of a madman.   
  
  
"Not with me around. Besides, you've got all that stuff that Miss Parker and Steven taught you.  
Why don't you sleep here with Miss Parker while I go to Centre ?"   
  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.   
  
  
"The message was found on the dresser. That means that he entered the house without setting off   
the alarms. This guy is good Jarod. We'll have to move camp for a while. In the   
meantime we'll go with you to the Centre, just for a sense of security."   
  
  
Debbie sniffled her approval. Jarod glanced between them and the bedside clock.   
He was caught between rock and a hard place. He reviewed his options and came   
out with a plan that would keep Debbie completely safe, but which would put him   
in the most danger.   
  
  
"Get dressed, both of you. We're going to the Centre where we can discuss this with Broots."   
  
  
Debbie cringed when she heard Broots's name.   
  
  
"Debbie, we have to tell him. He has a right to know, after all he is your   
father." She slowly nodded and went off to her room to change.   
  
  
"Poor kid." Miss Parker said and grabbed a pair of jeans. Ever since Jarod had come back, her   
dress style was more comfortable and more relaxed. Jarod was as good as his   
word and within 15 minutes all three of them walked into the tech room. Broots   
was at the coffee station, getting another refill but when he saw Debbie he   
nearly spilled coffee all over himself.   
  
  
"Debbie ! What are you doing here ?"   
  
  
"Relax Broots. We'll get to that in a minute, but first show me that code."   
  
  
Broots relaxed. Here was something he understood, something that he could   
control and something completely opposite from his life.   
  
  
"Well, I could go into the whole exciting tale but I don't want to put you back to sleep, so   
I'll just get to the point. The signal is coming from somewhere in Sub-level 14 and the   
destination is in Washington. A Senator's office. Senator ..." Broots scrambled   
for a piece of paper on his desk. When he found it, he let out a whoop of   
triumph and turned back to his audience.   
  
  
"Boys and girls, say hello to Senator Whitehead. I ran his name against the Centre's mainframe   
and bingo! He was an instructor on assassinations and covert operations. He left the Centre   
just after you arrived Jarod, so I doubt that you ever heard about him. He's been in   
Public Office ever since, however he never broke his ties with the Centre."   
  
  
"What do you mean ?" Miss Parker asked and lit up a cigarette.   
  
  
"He still gets the odd assignment from the Centre and it isn't always to his disadvantage.   
There has been rumors that he killed his opponent after the polls showed that   
he, that's his opponent, was more likely to get elected." Broots looked very   
pleased with himself. Miss Parker sighed.   
  
  
"You still haven't told us who the mole is."   
  
  
She crushed her cigarette butt under foot. Broots' face fell.   
  
  
"That was the only snag. It's an open terminal meaning that it's in a shared office.   
The user doesn't have to log on in his own name. So, I checked the records and   
the office belongs to Jonathan Midea, Marco Vasquez and Linda Montrose. I even   
went so far as to check the camera records and the office doesn't even have a   
camera."   
  
  
"What ?" Miss Parker's mouth hung open. "Are you sure ? This is the   
Centre, Broots. Everything is recorded."   
  
  
"I'm positive. So um... why is Debbie here ?   
  
  
Miss Parker took out the photo and threw on Broots' work table.   
  
  
"Debbie's got an admirer."   
  
  
Broots gasped when he saw the picture.   
  
  
"Oh my God ! Who would do such a thing ? And why?"   
  
  
Miss Parker saw Debbie getting upset and ushered her into her office. She took out the blanket   
that she kept there for those all-nighters that were a regular when she was still chasing   
after Jarod. When she returned a couple of minutes later she said softly to Jarod:   
  
  
"She was exhausted. This is really taking everything out of her, we've got to make a   
plan."   
  
  
Broots looked up surprised. Miss Parker, acting maternal ? This was too   
weird, even for him.   
  
  
"On one of my pretends I was a stalker." Jarod began slowly, as if searching for a hidden   
memory. "That's what made me so successful at the VCS. I was the only one there who had   
experienced the feelings and motions that those that we were commissioned to catch had. I can   
tell you now that it is everything about control. Whatever this person ever felt for Debbie   
has long since evaporated into obsession. He may think he loves her but it   
probably stopped when she rejected him. He'll stay in the shadows, never leaving   
it's safety until she does something that's sets him off and when he explodes   
..." Jarod paused, gathering his breath. "It won't be pretty. My advice to you   
Broots is get her out of harm's way but also allow her to keep on with her   
regular activities. When he realizes that she's changing her routine to   
accommodate him, he'll sense it, and he'll gain a little bit more of control and   
he'll begin to get more daring, more deliberate. The only thing that you can do   
Broots is move her to a safe location after school. He won't touch her at   
school, it's too public but when she's at home ..."   
  
  
Miss Parker chipped in. "... she'll be more vulnerable. Broots, there is only place where I   
can guarantee he won't get to her. But you won't like it. There is only one place with that   
kind of security and as an added bonus, the Centre doesn't know about it."   
  
  
"Does such a place exist ?" Broots asked, combing through his hair.   
  
  
"Oh yes, it does. And to make it better the Centre has sworn a blood oath to never come   
near it. My house is the only place where I can promise you she'll be totally safe." Jarod   
said.   
  
  
Miss Parker lit up another cigarette and went to check on Debbie.   
  
  
"But what about me ? No offense Jarod, but I'd feel better if Debbie were with me."   
  
  
"If you really want to you can stay with us. I don't have that many rooms, so   
you'll have to sleep on the couch."   
  
  
"That's okay. I know it's non of my business, but why were you at Miss Parker's house ?"   
  
  
Jarod opened his mouth to explain but Miss Parker butted in.   
  
  
"You're right Broots, it is non of your business. Listen Jarod, how 'bout starting the day   
later. We're all tired and I know I'll appreciate sleeping on a bed."   
  
  
"Fine, we'll go back to your place for the rest of the morning. Broots, leave a message for   
Sydney. Tell him we'll all meet in the simlab at noon."   
  
  
"That late ?" "Well, apart from sleeping, we have to move your and Debbie's stuff."   
  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."   
  
  
"Take Debbie home Broots. We'll come and pick you up at ten. Goodnight." Before Broots could   
protest they were gone.   
  
  
*** Parker residence***   
  
  
They flopped into bed together. For the umpteenth time Jarod wondered how she could fit so   
perfectly in his arms. Their bodies molded together, Jarod was lulled into sleep by Miss   
Parker's heartbeat when she suddenly spoke.   
  
  
"Jarod, was it really wise to send Debbie home ?"   
  
  
"He made his point. Don't worry, she'll be fine."   
  
  
"What's it like ?" Jarod, accepting the fact that he won't be allowed to sleep until the   
issue was resolved, turned around so that he lay on his back and gathered her in his arms.   
  
  
"What's what like ?"   
  
  
"To control someone with you actions. You know, like the stalker ?"   
  
Jarod chuckled "Funny you should ask that."   
  
  
"Why ?"   
  
  
"Considering you stalked me for all those years."   
  
  
"I didn't stalk you !" "Well, not in the traditional sense, but in the end it was still   
stalking."   
  
  
"You mean the stalker is feeling helpless and desperate and extremely aroused ?"   
  
  
Miss Parker asked, trailing kisses down his shirt.   
  
  
"I don't know about him, but it is possible. Aroused ?"   
  
  
He asked, planting a kiss on her head.   
  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to be a spoilsport, but if I don't go to sleep now, you'll have a very   
grumpy stalker in the morning." Jarod laughed and pulled the covers over them.   
  
  
*** James Buchanen High***   
  
  
The elation. He pressed his nose against the fabric of the   
small t-shirt that he stole from her room. To think that it actually touched her   
skin. When he watched her sleep he just wanted to touch her. If that woman   
hadn't come in when she had, he would've. He would've touched her, all of her   
and she would've loved him back just as much as he loved her.   
  
  
*** Bob's Basement Blowouts Washington D.C. ***   
  
  
He had everything he needed. No matter what people said you could never quench the   
bloodlust of a true warrior. He tested the strength of the crossbow. Sturdy, but not   
exactly his style. He shrugged. The man would die a bloody and painful death but the   
woman ... He had something special for her. A drug that paralyzed the body, but kept   
the victim aware. First he would enjoy the pleasures of her flesh and then ... he licked   
his lips.   
Then he would slit her throat so that she could stare at him while her life bled   
away. The man loved to see them realize that they were dying. He walked around   
the store with a new spring to his step.   
  
  
Conspiracy V by Zanna   
  
  
Oops ! I realized that in the last couple of chapters I didn't put in a disclaimer. I   
sincerely apologize and hope that Steve and everybody else at NBC will accept   
this apology and don't sue me. I also declare that for all chapters past,   
present and future that the disclaimer is in the first chapter. LET ME REPEAT   
THAT. THE DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. Also, this chapter is kinda an   
apology for the violence in the previous chapter. (Violence, what violence?)   
  
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 5/?   
  
*** Parker Residence Blue Cove, Delaware ***   
  
  
They awoke slowly, each becoming more and more aware of the other's biorhythms.   
Jarod opened one eye and glanced at the scene in front of him. He should be used to   
it by now, but waking up with Miss Parker snuggled up in his arms just didn't seem normal.   
Jarod mentally reviewed what had transpired these last couple of weeks that had   
led them to sharing a bed. He had found out about her sleeping problems a couple   
of weeks ago, when they had to pull an all-nighter at the Centre...   
  
  
*** One week ago***   
  
  
They had finished their assignment at about three in the morning and they   
were both too tired to drive home, so they decided to sleep at the Centre. Miss   
Parker took the couch in her office and Jarod took the cot that stood in the   
Simlab. It wasn't long until he heard a muffled cry from her office. He stormed   
in, expecting an attack only to see Miss Parker caught in the grip of a   
terrifying nightmare and she was trying to push away her imaginary assailant.   
Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to choke down her sobs. He   
made crooning noises and tried to grab her hands before she hurt herself, and   
then bundled her into his arms. Her first reaction was to stiffen but she   
gradually relaxed into his arms. He recognized the symptoms of Night Terrors and   
knew the treatment by heart. He grinned, knowing what Miss Parker would think of   
it, but it was the only way the two of them would be able to get any sleep.   
  
  
Keeping her close to him he laid down on the couch, putting her wiry frame in   
front of him. He neatly molded her body to his but she stiffened again. Pulling   
a blanket closer he covered them both. Her body warming up, Miss Parker's   
breathing slowed down and she fell into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes.   
That's how Sydney found them the next morning.   
  
  
During the short time that they had slept Miss Parker had shifted in her sleep and was now   
facing Jarod, her face buried in his chest. Sydney smiled and righted the blanket that had   
fallen off. They both stirred but thankfully neither woke up. He closed the door and   
walked towards the simlab. From the amount of work that was strewn over the   
table, Sydney gathered that they had worked into the early morning and had   
decided to sleep at the Centre. The cot in the simlab was ruffled, someone had   
definitely slept here during the night. But that still didn't explain the two of   
them together on that couch, indeed it made the mystery even more confusing. He   
shrugged. It was bound to have happened anyway. For years he had watched the two   
of them circle each other, almost like two suns. If they came too close to one   
another, they would rip each other apart. But if there was too much distance   
they would both float away into the abyss that was life.   
  
  
The mutual attraction wasn't always there, but somewhere on the chase his Pretender had tamed   
tigress's heart. Miss Parker didn't want the compliant friend or the knight in   
white armor. She wanted an equal, someone who could challenge her, but most   
important of all, she wanted someone who understood her heart and who loved her   
for what she truly was: an ordinary person who had taken what life had thrown at   
her and made herself better for it. When Broots arrived, full apologies for   
being late, Sydney told him that they were in a meeting and could not be   
disturbed. It was just as well because just after ten Sydney heard a loud thump   
and a despairing groan from her office that was followed by curse that would   
have made a sailor blush. Sydney tried to keep the grin from forming and with   
two cups of coffee precariously balanced in one hand he knocked on the door.   
  
  
"Go away !"   
  
  
Miss Parker glared at Jarod. She had awoken first, wondering why she   
had this wonderfully warm pillow. Well, at least until she opened her eyes and,   
in a typical knee-jerk reaction, pushed Jarod off the couch. Sydney ignored her   
warning and strode into the room with a disgustingly cheerful face. Miss Parker   
hated morning persons. She glared at Jarod whose back was against the couch. Her   
eyes clearly stated that he got them into this mess, so he could get them out.   
Jarod looked sheepishly at Sydney and held his hand out for the coffee.   
  
  
"Late night ?" Sydney asked handing them their coffee.   
  
  
"More like an early morning. Thanks, Syd." Jarod held the coffee in mock salute   
  
  
"Sleep well ?" Sydney asked raising his eyebrow.   
  
  
*** Present Time***   
  
  
"Sleep well ?" A voice asked near his ears   
  
  
"Mph ?"   
  
  
"I said did you sleep well ?" She was right, Miss Parker was definitely not a morning person.   
  
  
"Good enough, you ?"   
  
  
"As well as could be expected." She pushed back the covers.   
  
  
"No one else would understand this, would they ?" Jarod put his hands behind his neck and   
stretched.   
  
  
"You mean our sleeping arrangement? Probably not. But then again, most people don't have the   
problems that we do or have had the experiences that we had. It shouldn't bother   
them anyway, besides, Sydney and Debbie are the only people who actually know of   
this arrangement. You wouldn't be afraid for your reputation would you ? Kick   
ass Miss Parker is sleeping with a Pretender to keep the Night Demons away."   
  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.   
  
  
"It's not the reputation that I'm afraid of Jarod,   
it's just that if the wrong kind of people found out about they could   
misinterpret it and try to use it against us."   
  
  
"For what ?"   
  
  
"Jarod, I've been in a blackmail situation before. Hell, I even orchestrated a few. Even if   
we don't mind the information leaking out, these people will find other things to hurt   
the people closest to you. And right now that little circle consists of you,   
Debbie, Sydney and Broots. As far as I'm concerned my father and that walking   
psycho that he refers to as my brother can burn in hell for all I care. But I do   
care if these people are going my friends, my family." My adopted family she   
silently added.   
  
  
Her tirade seemingly over she padded over to the kitchen.   
Jarod stared after her for a while and then stood up and grabbed her in a   
bearhug from behind. He softly whispered in her ears with more conviction that   
she had ever heard in his voice:   
  
  
"If half the people in the world had a fraction of the love, the compassion that you have   
for those that are close to you, it would be a much better place. If circumstances were   
different nothing would have stopped you from showing that love, but they are. I am proud of   
you, do you hear me ? I am proud of you for giving others every scrap of love that you have.   
Your mother would've been proud Andy, and nothing, nothing that anyone can say will   
diminish that love."   
  
  
*** Cafeteria, James Buchanen High, Blue Cove, Delaware***  
  
  
"So Debbie, what did you do on Spring Break ?" Valerie asked and plopped her   
tray on the table. Debbie was so engrossed in her Jello that Valerie had to   
repeat her question twice.   
  
  
"Deb ? You okay ?"   
  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired. What was the question ?"   
  
  
"Pass the salt would you ? Thanks. I said, what did you in Break ?"   
  
  
"Oh, that. Well ..." Debbie thought about how much she could tell   
her friend and still not break her promise to Jarod. "... I spent it with my Dad   
and some of the people that he works with."   
  
  
"That sounds so boring !" "Well I did mean someone nice ..."   
  
  
The camera clicked every .5 seconds. Every frame was filled with Debbie telling her best   
friend about a boy named Steven that worked at her dad's company. He paused when more of   
her friends joined her. Such beauty, such pure, unaltered beauty. He patted the developed   
photos in his backpack, as if to assure himself that they were still there. He had to hurry  
if he wanted to put them in her locker before break ended.   
  
  
"Morning Mr. Willis." He jumped. He hurriedly put his camera away and turned to the smiling   
girl in front of him. Meaghan, he thought, one of her friends. He smiled.   
  
  
*** Broots' apartment, Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
Jarod slammed the boot shut. Between Broots's, Debbie's and Miss Parker's stuff, his Jeep   
hardly had enough space for it's two passengers.   
  
  
"You sure that's it Broots ?"   
  
  
"Yup. I can't thank you enough Jarod."   
  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you go back to the Centre and see if you can unearth more   
of dear friend the Senator."   
  
  
"If you're sure ..." Broots eyed the baggage wearily. He didn't realize that it was that much.   
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now scat !"   
  
  
Broots grinned at Jarod's choice of words and headed off to his old Chevy. Jarod   
let go of the breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding. He was glad   
to have some piece and quiet, since he had a feeling that in the upcoming weeks   
it would be a scarce commodity. Even though his and Miss Parker's nightmares had   
subsided, she was still a demanding bed partner. Not in the sexual sense, it was   
just that she was a restless sleeper. He lightly fingered the latest bruise that   
Miss Parker had given him the previous night. The deep purple blotch on his   
shoulder itched like crazy, somewhere during the night she must've hit him with   
her lethal hands. Company helped to diminish Night Terrors however, it didn't   
make it disappear. But he was determined. In the future both of them would be   
able to sleep one night without waking up or hurting someone or having a   
nightmare. He climbed into his Jeep and with this new problem on his mind, sped   
away.   
  
  
*** Mr. Parker's Office, The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
"But Daddy, if you let me explain ..." Mr. Parker held up his finger.   
  
  
"Not another word Angel. At least my son ..." he put a hand on Lyle's shoulder. "...keeps me   
involved in his life. The least you could do is tell me what's going on in yours !"   
  
  
Lyle smirked.   
  
  
"Yeah Sis, tell our old man what you're up to these days."   
  
  
Truth be told he was just as curious as his father. Miss Parker sighed. She was   
down to her last line of defense and she was going to hate herself in the   
morning but the slide down was going to be fun !   
  
  
"All right, let's see... I'm involved in a Centre project way above your security levels   
combined, I stole Angelo from Raines and I'm sleeping with Jarod. Now if that's all I've got   
work to do."   
  
  
She stood up, taking in their astonished faces and left without another   
word. Only when she was safely out of range did she crack a thin-lipped smile.   
  
  
"Do you think it's true ?" Mr. Parker demanded from Lyle.   
  
  
"Do I think what is true ?" Miss Parker had dropped so many bombs he wasn't sure which one   
the old fart was referring to.   
  
"The part of her having a higher security clearance than   
the two of us !"   
  
"Of course." Lyle murmured, trying to picture Jarod and Miss   
Parker together. He succeeded only too well and could feel the blush crawling up   
his neck.   
  
  
"If that's all ..." Lyle began, heading towards the exit. He really   
hated family conferences.   
  
  
"Oh and Bobby ? Try to find out if it's true about her   
and Jarod." Lyle smiled, he was going to enjoy this.   
  
  
Conspiracy VI by Zanna   
  
  
Six ?! Good heavens, time flies! This one is for my friends who have patiently endured   
having to decipher my handwritten scrawls thrust at them at the most inopportune moments   
during the day. Sorry guys, but even I know you can't wait for the next part.   
Slight alteration in classification. This one is a PG-13 for some mild swearing. Global   
Wrapps is T, R and c by the Global Wrapps Corporation (ZA) Just think of this as free   
advertising. Copy it, print it, throw it down the Empire State Building for all   
I care. Just keep my name and addy on and I'm happy.   
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 6/?   
  
***Saturday morning Jarod's house***   
  
  
Debbie crept into Jarod's room. She giggled, her father was still asleep on the couch,   
snoring in ear-deafening tones. She tiptoed to Jarod's side of the bed and wasn't surprised   
to see Miss Parker lying half on top of Jarod. She took out the feather that she   
had found on the beach and lightly ran it over Jarod's face. He twitched. She   
lightly tickled Miss Parker's ear. Miss Parker tried to slap away the annoyance   
but ended up hitting Jarod on the nose. He groaned and mumbled something about   
moving to a monastery. Miss Parker slowly opened one eye and glared at Debbie.   
  
  
"Morning! " Debbie chirped   
  
  
"G'way." Miss Parker pulled the covers over her head.   
  
  
"What time is it ?" Jarod asked, grasping for the bedside clock.   
  
  
"It's just past seven. Dad's still asleep and I was wondering if you guys won't mind if I   
go out today ?"   
  
  
"Debbie, it's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. You are asking this   
why ?" Miss Parker spit back.   
  
Jarod tried to pull the covers off Miss Parker which resulted in a whack on the head with   
the nearest pillow.   
  
  
"She's got a point Deb." Jarod said and started to tickle Miss Parker's feet in revenge for   
the pillow. She hit back by grabbing his neck and lightly stroking the soft skin   
on the base.   
  
  
"I just wanted to know if it would be, y'know, safe."   
  
  
Miss Parker pushed Jarod off the bed put he saw it coming and dragged her down with him.   
  
  
  
"I've got a solution but I'll only give it to you on one condition."   
  
  
"What's that ?"   
  
  
"I take my coffee with cream and two sugars and Miss Parker takes it black with one sugar."   
  
  
"Oh man !" she groaned and stomped off to the kitchen. As   
soon as she stepped out of the room Jarod grabbed the nearest pillow and gave   
Miss Parker a solid *whack* in the face.   
  
  
"Why you little ... !" Miss Parker grabbed her own pillow and in a seconds World War 3   
broke out.   
  
  
*** Five Minutes Later ***   
  
  
"Uncle, I yield !" Miss Parker said and collapsed on the bed. Jarod grinned   
  
  
"Who is this ... Uncle ?"   
  
  
"It's just an expression, Jarod."   
  
  
"Coffee's ready !" Debbie yelled from the kitchen. Jarod and Miss Parker tried   
to navigate through the living room without waking Broots up. He had said   
something about an all-night scare-a-thon that he planned to watch and from the   
looks of it, he did. Empty pizza boxes and used wine glasses littered the floor   
along with some couch pillows that had somehow found their way inside one of the   
numerous pizza boxes. Ever since they had moved in, Jarod's house felt more like   
a home to Miss Parker. It had that lived in feeling, a quality that Miss Parker   
had tried very hard to incorporate into her own apartment, but compared to this   
house, she had failed miserably.   
  
  
The three of them sat together at the kitchen table, content to just sip their coffee.   
  
Miss Parker looked out from the enormous window just above the sink that looked out on to the   
beach. It looked beautiful as always, and despite her hate for cold water, she promised   
herself a pre-breakfast swim.   
  
  
"So ?" Debbie prompted, breaking Miss Parker's train of thought.   
  
  
"Oh, the solution. Well, it's quite simple actually. Do you remember that I pointed out a   
couple of flaws in the Pretender project ? One of them is the lack of social interaction with   
all walks of life. All I ever saw was Sydney, Miss Parker and every now and then, Angelo. If a   
Pretender can properly grasp the emotions and responses of the general public, he can react   
more accurately in the simulations"   
  
  
"What has that to do with me ?" Debbie asked   
  
  
"I thought it might be nice if Steven could go with you." Jarod smirked.   
  
  
"Steven ! But he has no fashion sense !" Debbie squeaked.   
  
  
"So, I'll take him to the shops. What time do you have to be where ?"   
  
  
"Noon, at the Waterfront in front of Global Wrapps. " she said despairingly.   
  
  
"Fine, we'll meet you there. Miss Parker, you want to join me in some illegal activities ? "   
  
  
"Always."   
  
  
"Bring the party kit with you when you drop off Debbie. Now if you girls will excuse me,   
I've got to go and play Fashion Police."   
  
  
*** 11h00***   
  
Broots woke up to an empty house and one helluva hangover.   
  
  
"Deb ?" he groaned and promptly fell asleep.   
  
  
*** The Waterfront, Blue Cove, Delaware 12h01   
  
  
" He's late." Miss Parker glanced at her watch. She was trying to ignore six screaming teenage   
girls who greeted each other like they haven't seen each other for at least two days.   
At her side was what Jarod called their 'party kit', everything and anything that you would   
ever need to break into place that's as well guarded as Fort Knox. What he wanted   
with it though, was the $64 000 question, but she had a vague enough idea. Two   
of the girls that Debbie was talking to had brought along their boyfriends and   
were eagerly showing off their heart's only desire. She lit up a cigarette.   
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that those things are bad for you !" Jarod   
scolded. Miss Parker put out the cigarette.   
  
  
"You're late."   
  
  
"I would've been here sooner but ..." Jarod pointed towards Steven. He was surrounded by female   
admirers but Debbie had an aura that clearly stated ' look, but don't touch '.   
Steven had a huge grin on his face as he assimilated the new world in front of   
him. He was dressed at the height of fashion, hair slicked back with one errant   
lock dangling in front of his eyes, T-shirt with an insulting message, and   
baggie boardshorts with the obligatory chain attached. In his one arm, he   
carried a skateboard that Jarod had taught him to use a scant half hour   
previously. Jarod beckoned Steven and Debbie over and they came over obligingly.   
  
  
  
"Here's a couple of bucks, it's enough Steven, for you and Debbie to   
participate in most of the activities. Be back before 10h30 and you might spend   
the night outside the Centre." Steven's eyes lit up at the last comment and   
Jarod started shelling out a couple of bucks. Debbie dragged Steven back towards   
the group and Jarod faced Miss Parker while grabbed the party kit.   
  
  
"After you, M'lady."   
  
  
*** The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware. Sub-level 8***   
  
  
" Jarod, what exactly are we doing ?" Miss Parker whispered   
  
  
" Only one more to go" he softly grunted in response. They were moving downwards through the   
airducts and none of Miss Parker's badgering could get him to tell her the plan. They finally   
stopped at a vent which was connected to one of the holding cells. It looked slightly   
familiar until it hit her that all the cells in the Centre were identical. Jarod   
unscrewed the vent and in one fluid movement, slipped into the cell. Without   
delay, he shut down the security cameras and proceeded to crouch near the bed.   
Miss Parker joined him two seconds later and saw how he tapped the sides of the   
bed with a practiced urgency. His hands slid under the bed and he let out a sigh   
of relief. He carefully drew out a thin blue file and without a word headed back   
towards the vent. Miss Parker fumed silently beside him. This is why she had   
to tag along for ? She was a woman of action and damnit! she was going to get   
some. She pulled out her Centre issue 9mm Smith & Wesson and cocked it into   
action. Jarod heard the chamber load and rolled his eyes.   
  
  
"Can you please put that away ?" he grunted and pulled himself into the vent again.   
  
  
"Give me one good reason."   
  
  
"One, I don't plan on getting shot anytime soon. Two, I don't want anybody else getting shot.   
And three, the disabling sequence on the camera will stop working in a couple of seconds,   
so would please climb in here ?" Miss Parker glanced at the camera. Indeed, the red light on   
the camera was slowly getting brighter, signifying that the camera was warming up. Her eyes   
flitted between the door, the vent and Jarod.   
  
  
"We can argue about this in the vent, let's go !" he said more forcefully.   
  
  
"Fine !" she snapped back and refused his helping hand. They made it into the vent just in   
time.   
  
  
"What was that all about ?" Jarod asked angrily   
  
  
"I want to know why you don't trust me, I also want to know why I had to tag along for this   
little excursion. This is stupid Jarod ! I am not going to settle for being the damsel in   
distress." She hissed   
  
  
"You ? Damsel in distress ?"   
  
  
"Don't look so shocked Jarod, because that's the way you've been treating me ever since you   
walked back into the Centre. You expect me to look pretty and be there when you need some   
support, but never to give any input. Well, I'm sick of it ! I am going back to my place and   
I am going to sleep in my bed and I am going to do it all alone !" She turned her back to him   
and started crawling towards the exit. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.   
  
  
  
"This isn't about you anymore ! I thought you had changed from that bitter,   
spoilt bitch that you were, but it looks to me that some things never change." he almost   
shouted.   
  
  
They were both so caught up in their argument that neither noticed Angelo   
appearing beside them. He had heard movement in the vents and had decided to   
investigate and had in the process, stumbled into their argument.   
  
  
"You're a fine one talking Mr. Vengeance 'R' Us ! Did you ever stop and think of all the lives   
you ruined with your damn quests ? How many families you destroyed ? Well, I've   
got news for you Saint Jarod, I saw it. I saw it all. I saw how those people had   
to pick up the pieces that you had left behind after you had finished playing   
with their lives. Look at yourself first Jarod, before you start judging others !" she spat   
at him and then disappeared around the corner.   
  
  
Jarod almost went after her, but a faint sound stopped him. It was Angelo, softly rocking   
himself and crooning for comfort. All the agitation and hurt and rage was playing havoc   
with his empathic abilities.   
  
  
"Oh shit!" Jarod slammed his fist into the wall, trying to relieve some of the rage that he   
felt, but the only thing that he gained was a sore wrist. Jarod lowered his voice and softly   
spoke to Angelo in the tone that he usually used on small children and hurt animals.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Angelo, we both are. Do you want to get out of here ? We have to look over that   
blue file, remember ?"   
  
  
No response.   
  
  
*** Parker residence, Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
She was shaking all over. Just the task of lighting a cigarette was turning into   
a trial. It finally lit, and after taking a satisfactory drag, she checked the   
security system again. It was just a feeling, but over the years she had learned   
to trust her gut. Someone was watching her. She took a long, satisfying drag and   
felt the poison enter her lungs. Because that's what it was - a poison.   
Something to end this miserable life of hers. She was tired of fighting all the   
time. Fighting with a father who didn't love her, a mother who would haunt her   
daughter till death, and a human chameleon whose greatest pretend was duping her   
into loving him. Just the thought of Jarod raised her pulse. Damn him! she   
thought and flopped in front of the television. She stubbed out her cigarette   
and quickly lit another one. With every drag she took, she calmed down until   
something in her apartment reminded her of Jarod and it was back to square one.   
  
  
"To hell with all of this !" she stormed out of her house and went to the   
informal shooting range that stood in her back yard. She imagined the target was   
Jarod and later it turned into her father and somewhere during the course of the   
first clip, the target turned into herself. She was shooting herself. With every   
squeeze of the trigger more tears fell and the more she shook until she had to   
stop shooting since she couldn't see the target anymore.   
  
  
He put down the binocs. He never really liked to see a grown woman cry, but   
whatever demons she had, she had to fight them on her own. He glanced at his   
watch again. It was getting late and he had to be back in Washington before   
five.   
  
  
Conspiracy VII   
  
by Zanna   
  
Seven ! Lucky for some, but not for our characters. I followed the basic rules for plots,   
namely introduce them, put them in the worst possible situation ever and then get them out   
of it. I even tried guy meets girl, guy sleeps with girl, guy nearly gets shot by girl.   
So please don't flame me for killing the (odd) character now and then.   
(don't worry Yip !) Major angst ahead for all you shippers and the first person who catches   
the 1013 references will get their names mentioned in the next intro in a really   
nice way. Anyways ....   
  
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 7/? Simlab 12 The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware, Early Evening***   
  
  
His tie was loose and his hair was in complete disarray but Sydney didn't care.   
He had received a page five minutes earlier which had only contained one message   
911   
He didn't know why, he couldn't even explain it if he wanted to, but   
he had instinctively known that it had come from Jarod and that something bad   
had happened. When he finally stormed into the lab he quickly took stock of his   
surroundings. Angelo was lying on the cot, curled into a fetal ball and   
murmuring something to himself. He looked more carefully at the room, trying to   
spot Jarod. He took in the tense air in without a second thought and narrowed   
his eyes to slits. He finally spotted Jarod when a sliver of light played across   
Jarod's face and revealed a man tortured by his actions.   
Sydney was frightened by the dark, brooding look on his friend's face   
  
  
"How is he ?"   
  
  
"He has collapsed into himself and he doesn't respond to stimuli   
of any kind. Maybe something we said or did triggered a memory."   
  
  
"We ?" Sydney looked up in surprise. He didn't ask why Jarod was here on a Saturday,   
but to bring a companion ?   
  
  
"Miss Parker and I. We had a fight, a rather ... impressive fight ." Suddenly it made sense   
it made sense. He knew that when the two of them would fight it would be something spectacular.  
It was also long overdue. He had seen the two of them bottle up their emotions and this had   
been the only to release the tension. The squabble had probably been over something silly that   
had been blown out of proportion.   
  
  
"It wasn't pretty. She had a valid point but still . . ." The young man trailed off as if he   
had lost interest in the subject. Sydney was silent, knowing better than to interrupt Jarod's   
train of thought. He had let Broots do some research into Jarod's past of the last four   
years, or more specifically, his time as an FBI profiler. Special Agent Jarod   
Chasseur had established himself a force to be reckoned with in his first three   
months at the Behavioral Science Unit's department Violent Criminal Apprehension   
Program (VICAP). He jumpstarted his career by catching 'the Fisherman', a serial   
killer that had terrified New York for close to two years. It was Jarod and   
another profiler, whose nickname was Spooky for some insane reason, who had   
caught the link between the Boston Strangler and the Yorkshire Ripper. Once he   
had consulted with a certain Laura Means which had led to a relationship. They   
broke up after a couple of months and Jarod's performance was considerably less   
than acceptable a few weeks after that.   
  
  
Sydney sighed and walked over to Angelo. He brought his hand to Angelo's forehead to get a   
temperature and was rewarded with a flinch and a whimper. He sighed and sat down on the   
cot and made soothing motions with his hand on Angelo's back.   
  
  
*** Parker residence***   
  
  
The scotch wasn't doing it's job anymore. The demons kept coming and Miss Parker was   
tired of fighting. She was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts   
that Jarod had left behind. Even the pillows smelled like him she realized when   
she lay her head on him. A musky, earthy, innocent smell that she loved. She   
closed her eyes and imagined them a few days earlier, relaxed in front of the TV   
and utterly content. She tried to light another cigarette but she was shaking so   
hard that it was impossible. Puffy, red eyes glared at the figure in the mirror.   
She was a grown woman for crying out loud! Not a moody teenager who had been   
rejected by her crush. Get a grip Parker! She sat down in front of the mirror   
and tried to smooth her expression. In a couple of seconds her face was the apex   
of calm and to reinforce the effect, she lit another cigarette.   
  
  
The facade seemed to work. Her hands had stopped trembling and the face in front of her was   
cool and impassive. Miss Parker could feel the familiar anger and self-determination build   
up inside her and she allowed it to take control - just like when she was trying to catch   
Jarod. The phone rang.   
  
  
*** The Waterfront, Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
"Pick up, pick up. Please pick up !" Debbie was nearing hysteria. Steven covered her back   
at the pay phone, but even he was a little jumpy.   
  
  
"What !" came the tinny voice. Debbie nearly cried with relief.   
  
  
"Miss ... Miss Parker ." Debbie let out a heartbreaking sob. She was so scared.   
  
  
"Debbie, what's wrong honey ?" Miss Parker could feel the facade crumbling again.   
  
  
"He's here."   
  
  
"Who is there, honey ?"   
  
  
"Him. Please come pick us up. I'm just so scared, please hurry."   
  
  
"Honey, I need you to calm down and let me talk to Steven."   
  
  
"Okay." she sniffled again.   
  
  
"Steven ?"   
  
  
"I'm here Miss Parker. Debbie has a point, I can feel his eyes. I also saw Mr. Lyle tailing   
us a while back there."   
  
  
"Lyle ? Steven, are you packing ?"   
  
  
"Always."   
  
  
"Good. Go to the main entrance, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."   
  
  
"Okay, Miss Parker."   
  
  
"And Steven, be careful."   
  
  
He wanted to assure her that he would but all he heard was the dial tone. He   
felt the gun pressing against the small of his back, since his clothes didn't   
allow for the cover of a shoulder holster. It was a regular Smith and Wesson   
nine millimeter and he had been certified with it at expert level a couple of   
years back. Keeping Debbie near him, he wove through the crowds expertly and   
Lyle nearly lost him twice.   
  
  
Lyle was seething. How dare they let a Pretender out of the Centre! After he had left his   
father's office he had tried to access Miss Parker's file and was told, in no uncertain   
terms, to buzz off. The same thing happened with Jarod, Sydney and Broots' file. He correctly   
interpreted this that Miss Parker wasn't lying about the security clearances. After that he   
had tailed Parker to find out about her and Jarod but had instead found this   
Pretender in public. Damn ! They had disappeared again. He heard tires squealing   
and watched as Steven and Debbie jumped into the car. Miss Parker saw him and   
with a grin on her face, threw him the finger and sped away.   
  
  
***Simlab 12 The Cen ... I don't have to type this everytime do I ?   
  
  
"What do you mean Jarod ?"   
  
  
"What do they want from us ? You try to protect them and they call you sexist.   
Let her fend for herself and you're an un-evolved pig. You can't win !   
  
  
"Ah, but you see Jarod, there's a delicate balance between the two."   
  
  
"But the two contradict themselves. A balance is impossible !" Sydney grinned at the young   
man's frustration.   
  
  
"I take it this was the subject of your argument ?"   
  
  
"She called me sexist me Sydney! Me! She accused me as typecasting her as the damsel   
in distress, as a pretty wallflower only to appear at the most opportune   
moments!"   
  
  
"Well, even I can't see her as such." Jarod was pacing the room now,   
waving his arms to put more focus and understanding in his argument. As sudden   
as the storm started it stopped. Jarod stopped pacing and looked at Sydney with   
a clear expression on his face.   
  
  
"Why didn't we ever have this conversation ?"   
  
  
"You never asked. Besides, from what I hear some of your lady friends were a lot   
worse than Miss Parker."   
  
  
"You mean Lara. How'd you find out about her ?"   
  
  
"Does it matter ?"   
  
  
"She was something else Syd. She had her own gift which she used in   
her own way, but she was so much like me. I just don't want her to get hurt."   
  
  
"Do you still love her ?"   
  
  
"In my own way, I will always. I still carry her picture with me. She once saved my life in   
a stakeout gone wrong and ever since then she's been my guardian Angel. We lost touch though,   
after the Virus in Seattle."   
  
  
"Can I see her ?" Jarod took out his wallet and Sydney was surprised   
by the collection of photo's inside. A picture of Jarod and Kyle was first   
followed by his mother. The picture of Lara was next, which was surprisingly   
next to one of Miss Parker's. The picture of Miss Parker was obviously taken   
from a distance but it had captured the true essence of her. She was in an   
alleyway, gun at her side and stalking towards the photographer. He realised   
that Jarod was waiting for his reaction towards Lara and quickly focused on her.   
The photo had been taken inside someone's home during Christmas. It was   
basically a group photo of Jarod, Lara and a wrinkled man with a small girl.   
They were all smiling and he saw the way Jarod hanged onto Lara and could almost   
see the link between them.   
  
  
"Who are they ?" he pointed towards the man and the girl.   
  
  
"It's one of the profilers who often consulted with VICAP and his little girl. His wife died   
because of the Virus. The three of us were unstoppable Syd. The little girl's name is Jordan.   
The next time I go visit I'll bring a more recent picture."   
  
  
The door burst open and Jarod automatically went for his   
weapon. When he saw Miss Parker he relaxed but just in case, kept his weapon   
within arm's reach. She had Debbie and Steven and tow and they were struggling to   
keep up with her demanding strides. She walked up to him, looked him in the eye   
and put down her cellphone on the table with a neatly controlled slap.   
  
  
"Debbie, tell your dad I want him over here in five minutes. We've got a problem."   
Debbie picked up Miss Parker's cell phone and dialed. Hearing the phone ring on the   
other end she moved away from the crowd for some privacy.   
  
  
"Steven, get dressed in something proper and get back here in five minutes.   
The Centre Special Ops is going to have a meeting."   
  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker." Steven sped off.   
  
  
He had heard about this mood of hers, but had never believed it. She used her anger to   
control her actions. Her very controlled, very precise actions. Without a word   
she lit up a cigarette and started towards the white board, reviewing their   
plans.   
  
  
"Parker ?" Jarod asked and walked up towards her.   
  
  
"Yeah, what ?" "About this afternoon ..."   
  
  
"Forget it, I needed a wake up call anyway."   
  
  
  
Conspiracy VIII   
  
by Zanna   
  
  
Every time I type one of these intro's I wonder if   
people it read at all, and for those four who do, if they enjoy it. Just about   
when I'm about to give up on all this, I remember the enjoyment I get from   
reading other authors intro's, so why deny you yours ? Intro's are a funny   
thing, they can either reveal the author's personality completely or can fog it   
up even more between the anonymity of the net. I know that it's been a while   
since my last post, but we've been having technical difficulties here at   
Madhouse Central so my apologies. And the lucky winner to that 1013 competition   
is ... Lexie ! Congrats and continue reading. For those of you who missed the   
clues completely, there were exactly three 1013 references and no, I am not   
going to name them.   
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 8/?   
  
  
***Reynard's Bench coffee house Washington D.C.***   
  
  
Senator Whitehead usually came here in the evenings, but tonight he derived no pleasure   
from it at all. Tonight he was meeting HIM. The coordinator. The bell tingled   
and Whitehead glanced up to see and elderly gentleman walk towards him.   
  
  
"Where is Midea ?" the old man wheezed   
  
  
"Joining us soon, would you like to sit down ?"   
  
  
The old man complied and the Senator hastily ordered another refill before his   
guest could protest about his drink of choice. When the waitress brought his   
Mochachinno over, the old man ordered his usual scotch on the rocks. Before she   
could protest about the lack of a liquor license, the old man slipped her a   
twenty and she murmured something about five minutes. The bell tingled again   
and Jonathan Midea entered the shop cautiously.   
  
  
"You certainly took your time." the old man glared accusingly.   
  
  
"So you would prefer that I be followed rather than be late ?"   
  
  
"Who was the tail ?" Whitehead asked.   
  
  
"That idiot Sam. Lost him five miles outside of Blue Cove. Where's my cup ?"   
  
  
Whitehead sighed and signaled the waitress for another cup. The three men remained silent until both the   
coffee and scotch had been served and the perky waitress disappeared behind the   
till.   
  
  
"Midea, why did you call this meeting ?" Whitehead began. The sooner   
they started, the sooner he could get out of here.   
  
  
"That Pretender and Parker woman, it's worse than we thought. They have taken my Pretender  
and placed him under Sydney's care. They have formed their own Special Operations Group and   
they've got a hunting license to boot. They have discovered the virus and ..."   
  
  
"Calm down, what do you mean they have discovered the virus ? I thought it was   
untraceable."   
  
  
"It is, I mean they still think it's a worm and they have no idea   
what it's capable of but ..."   
  
  
"So why are you worried ?"   
  
  
"Jarod had a hunch that that wasn't all that it was programmed to do, so he set Broots on   
the damn thing to figure out all there is to know. One of the flaws of the worm is that it   
remembers where and when it was activated. From then on it's child's play to   
trace it back to us."   
  
  
"What about the boy ? Will Sydney's teachings hinder the project ?"   
  
  
"Unless he instills values that directly contradicts us, no. If they   
were to analyze his blood however, they would instantly recognize the gene and   
this will only add fuel to their fire."   
  
  
"The Red Files were dicey enough son, but how certain are you that they will work ?"   
  
  
"You're looking at living proof sir. Besides. your daughter qualifies as a purple file,   
since she is a mixture of both projects."   
  
  
"I'll leave it in your capable hands then Whitehead. Midea, do you think that Steven could   
surpass Jarod's potential ?"   
  
  
"Easily."   
  
  
"Sir, about the termination order ..."   
  
  
"It's still a go. But I want it done in ways that doesn't make it look too unnatural. The last   
thing we need is another Pretender out for revenge."   
  
  
Whitehead grinned in anticipation. He was so looking forward to getting his hands on his   
employer's daughter. To watch her squirm under his hands, making her beg for him to fill her   
and then to finally slit her throat. Whitehead was having a hard time keeping his expression   
cool. Mr. Parker stood up and swallowed the last of his scotch.   
  
  
"Good evening gentlemen." and walked out into the night   
  
  
***Simlab 12 The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
Broots arrived five minutes later; hair wet, clothes in disarray and a steaming paper   
cup of coffee in one hand and his laptop in the other. He was waiting for the   
usual teasing greeting but the somber atmosphere quickly made him realize that   
this wasn't an ordinary meeting.   
  
  
Like Sydney earlier, Broots detected the tension between Jarod and Miss Parker   
but thought nothing of it. He had seen plenty of weird things in Jarod's house   
and it had been a toss up between the fact that they had been sleeping together   
or Jarod's weird taste in art that had creeped him out. It did make a great   
ambiance for watching horror movies though. Broots didn't see Steven and thought   
that he had gone back to Dr. Midea, but as soon as Broots formed the thought,   
Steven appeared and walked towards Debbie. Broots no longer questioned Debbie's   
presence in the Special Ops Group, having long ago come to the conclusion that   
she was a valuable member of the team. He gently placed his coffee on the table   
and (not so gently) his laptop. Sydney and Angelo was absent from the table but   
Broots didn't worry about that. He was however puzzled by the seating   
arrangements. Jarod sitting at one end of the table and Miss Parker at the   
other. Debbie and Steven sitting on one side and he, alone, on the other. Miss   
Parker was lighting up a cigarette and Broots nervously looked at Jarod for his   
reaction.   
  
  
There was no reaction. It was as if they were ignoring each other.   
  
  
"Let's begin." Miss Parker barked   
  
  
"Why don't you fill Broots in then ?" Jarod shot back and stood up, walking towards the dark   
corner. For the first time Broots noticed Sydney and Angelo.   
  
  
"Broots! Over here." Miss Parker snapped her fingers   
  
  
"I am going to give you the abbreviated version of what happened so pay attention.   
Firstly, we have Lyle on our sorry asses. It's not that big a problem since I   
know what he's after, but he saw Steven outside the Centre and the Triumvirate   
will want to know why. We will need to think up some really convincing reason   
other than the fact that he was out with your daughter."   
  
  
"What ?"   
  
  
"Dad, didn't you listen when I told you this morning ?"   
  
  
"Secondly," Miss Parker continued "Jarod and I have a hit out on us. Someone is paying a lot   
of money to observe and neutralize. As of this moment we are on code blue alert. Suspect   
anything and everyone that hasn't to do with this team directly."   
  
  
"Finally, we haven't seen that last of Raines's hobbies. How much do you know of the Blue   
Files ?"   
  
  
"Blue files ? I thought there were only Red ones."   
  
  
Jarod stepped back into the light and chipped in.   
  
  
"Blue Files was a project opened by Raines between Prodigy projects. The earliest one that   
we know of dates back almost fifty years and the most recent, five . The project involves   
destroying certain parts of the brain, while enhancing others." Miss Parker cut in again.   
  
  
"From what we could piece together, the area that it enhances is the part where targeting,   
manipulation and deceit lies. The part that it destroys are those of self-doubt and   
passiveness. Most of the subjects are avid hunters and very little can restrain   
them from their prey. In one of the files that we found, a candidate waited for   
nearly six years until he murdered his antagonist."   
  
  
"Where did you guys get this information ? And why does it concern us ?"   
  
  
"Where we got the information is not important, what matters is our mission."   
  
  
"What is our mission Jarod ?"   
  
  
Miss Parker hissed and lit up another cigarette.   
  
  
"Um ... before you guys get into that, I have something you should see." Broots piped up.   
He turned his laptop's display screen towards the others. It clearly showed a clock ticking   
off seconds, minutes and days. According to the clock, it had slightly less that   
seven days left until zero.   
  
  
"This clock is ticking off the time until a virus is let loose on the Centre's   
mainframe. Because all the computers of the Centre and all it's field offices   
are connected to the mainframe, it'll spread like a brushfire. The virus will be   
delete everything. Every file, every command and every job or project that the   
Centre has had in it's entire existence will be deleted."   
  
  
"Where did it come from ?" Steven asked curiously.   
  
  
"Remember that flaw that I tracked to an open terminal a while back ? I believe your old   
mentor was one of the suspects. Anyway, what was a flaw was actually a dataworm."   
  
  
"Dataworm ?" Sydney asked   
  
  
"A dataworm is almost like a courier who works for the underground. It goes into   
hostile territory, grabs the information it needs and then gets out of the   
system masked as something else, usually as an e-mail. Now a courier can take   
information as well as leave information behind."   
  
  
"In this case the virus" Jarod said.   
  
  
"Exactly ! The trick is just how to delete it without it destroying the   
Centre."   
  
  
"Isn't that just a little bit melodramatic ?"   
  
  
"No, the Centre is a covert organization who deals with information. If you delete   
everything that the Centre did for the last sixty years, an unimaginable amount of information   
will be lost. We'll have to start over."   
  
  
"Giving a wide enough gap for our competitors to take over the market. Son of a bitch !"   
Miss Parker started pacing.   
  
  
"I've got a question. What's stopping us from deleting the virus ?"   
Sydney asked.   
  
  
"If you attempt to delete either the dataworm or the virus, the   
virus will automatically start deleting the files. Who ever created this sucker   
sure knew what he was doing."   
  
  
"Where is it hiding ?"   
  
  
"In the main .exe files. The reason why we haven't detected the virus so far is because   
it's been hitching rides by using inter-office e-mail."   
  
  
  
"I know how to stop it." Steven chipped in.   
  
  
"What ?!" "Jonathan asked me to create a virus exactly like that a couple of months ago   
for a sim. What he didn't know is that I always put in a fail-safe.   
The only problem is that I will have to work for at least 36 hours non-stop to hack into   
the Centre mainframe from the outside. I'm not sure, but I think that you can only deactivate   
the virus five minutes before it activates. "   
  
  
"Why do you have to break in from the outside ?"   
  
  
"It's kind of a private joke. My bargaining chip if you will. I knew   
that at some point someone would want to activate the virus so I figured that I   
could use it to get out of the Centre."   
  
  
"Well, here's you chance to prove it. " Sydney gently laid his hand on Steven's shoulder.   
  
  
Conspiracy IX   
by Zanna   
  
  
I am not going to even try to type an intro for this one folks, since I found a   
quote that neatly summons up future events in this realm. Oh yeah, sensitive   
readers should scram, especially if you don't like violence,   
  
  
"We all have a darkside, it's bullshit to say that we don't. At some point we are going to   
have to face that." - Sarah McLachlan   
  
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
Conspiracy 9/12   
  
  
***Jarod's house Blue Cove, Delaware.***   
  
  
Broots and Steven had completely taken over Jarod's dining room. Computers,   
printers and display screens were everywhere and the delivery menu of the   
nearest pizza parlor was firmly fastened next to the phone. They had been at it   
for nearly 18 hours and with Broots helping Steven with the more difficult parts   
of hacking into the Centre, they had cut the time with nearly an eighth. Steven   
had told Broots that the five minute thing was only a fluke and the virus was   
actually set to activate five hours before zero hour.   
  
  
  
They had approximately 145 hours of five days left so Broots wasn't worried.   
Debbie was back at school and that weirdo that had been stalking her had   
apparently decided to disappear for a while. Jarod and Miss Parker was at the   
Centre, trying to follow up at all the people who were possibly connected to the   
Blue Files. Sydney and Angelo had moved into the loft. Broots grinned. He had   
never thought that Jarod's house would be able to house seven people. Jarod and   
Miss Parker was still civil with each other, maybe a little friendly, but it   
looked like their days of bunking together were over. The doorbell rang. Broots   
made certain that he carried the panic button that Jarod had made him and Debbie   
wear in case of an emergency.   
  
  
"Pizza, dude." The young punk at the door said.   
  
  
"But we ..."   
  
  
"Don't worry Broots, I ordered on-line." Steven shouted.   
  
  
"In that case, thanks." Slamming the door shut behind him, Broots opened the lid to check   
out the toppings.   
  
  
"Pineapple and banana ?"   
  
  
"It's delicious, you should try it sometime. What time is Debbie coming home ?"   
  
  
"About three. Whose credit card did you use ?"   
  
  
"Jonathan's. He won't know what hit him until it's too late."   
  
  
*** James Buchanen High School, In the lovely town called, you guessed it, Blue Cove***   
  
  
  
"What do you think was the relationship between Hamlet and Ophelia after his   
parents declared him mad ?"   
  
  
The teacher asked with boundless enthusiasm. Debbie was astounded how someone could remain so   
excited about a subject which had been picked apart five years in a row. Debbie had long since   
decided that English was to be her homework period and since the class was usually one of the   
first that she had every day, so much the better. It wasn't that she didn't like Hamlet,   
nor Shakespeare for that matter, it's just that she didn't want to mess up her   
ideas and visions of what happened to Hamlet and the rest of his tragic tale.   
  
  
"Miss Broots, would you like to comment ?"   
  
Oh shit.   
  
  
"Oh um, well I think that Ophelia knew that Hamlet was only pretending ..." somehow that word   
had taken on an entirely different meaning "... and that she had wanted to help him with   
whatever he had planned."   
  
  
"In that case do you think that she ever truly loved Hamlet ? Or was she just in love with   
his crown, his image that he presented of himself ?"   
  
  
"She was in love with *him* because when her father ordered her to stay away from Hamlet,   
she was more upset over the prospect of not seeing him than breaking up their relationship.   
Remember, she also went mad when Hamlet rejected her at the start of his 'madness'."   
  
  
"Thank you, Miss Broots. Mr. Lange, what was the repercussions on Hamlet after Ophelia's death ?"   
Debbie started tuning out again and focused on her math homework. Steven might be a genius   
with math, but he couldn't explain even if his life depended on it. Strangely enough,   
it had been Miss Parker who had sat with her until the wee hours of the morning   
explaining everything until Debbie would be able to do the work at three a.m.   
Debbie's attention wandered from her algebra to the stalker who had surprisingly   
calmed down these last couple of days. It didn't mean he was gone though,   
because somehow she could still feel his eyes on her.   
  
  
*** The Centre***   
  
  
"Okay, let's recap. In the past fifty years an experiment and later standard Centre   
procedure for all assassins was called the Revelations project, aka the Blue   
files. From what we can gather our dear friend Senator Whitehead was one of the   
first candidates to ever undergo the procedure. Later the Pretender or NuGenesis   
project was merged into the Revelations project, giving birth to Purple files or   
the Omega group." Jarod put his face into his hands and started to massage his   
temples. "So, what you are telling me is that we have Pretenders who are the   
elite of the Assassins guild and the Centre denies their existence ?"   
  
  
"That's about it. My supposedly unlimited access isn't that unlimited after all. I keep   
banging my head against this Triumvirate password."   
  
  
"How many characters ?"   
  
  
"Two."   
  
"Oh, that's easy. "   
  
  
Miss Parker typed in two numbers and the computer beeped its approval.   
  
  
" 28 ?"   
  
  
"The Centre was established on the 12th of March, 1957. Do you know how numerology works ?"   
  
"Yeah, you take numbers and add them together until you get one number."   
  
  
"Right, but for a bit more excitement they made it two. So take the numerical values of the   
date ..."   
  
  
"1957-03-12"   
  
  
" ... add them together and you get ..."   
  
  
"...twenty-eight. I can't believe I missed that !"   
  
  
"Yeah, and you're supposed to be the genius." Miss Parker smirked. There was a knock on the   
door.   
  
  
"Come !"   
  
  
Enter Jonathan Midea with a sportsbag stuffed to the gills.   
  
  
"Since you have taken Steven over I suppose it's only fitting that   
you take his stuff." He slammed the bag on the worktable and turned around to   
leave.   
  
  
"Midea, wait." Jarod stood up.   
  
  
"What ? Do you also want his bedsheets ?"   
  
  
"Just a little bit of information. The only thing it'll cost you is that your   
very cooperative tongue of yours keep wagging for a while."   
  
  
Jarod forced Jonathan to sit in the chair and locked the door. Miss Parker saw what Jarod had   
in mind and pulled out her gun.   
  
  
"Now, what do you know of the Revelations project ?"   
  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Miss Parker gently caressed his hairline with   
the barrel of her gun.   
  
  
"Really ? That's not what our source says. And does our source lie ?"   
  
  
"Never Miss Parker." Jarod struggled to keep his laughter contained. He never tired to see   
her interrogate someone, to see her scare the shit out of them. She leaned forward and the   
gun started to drift downwards. She moved towards his left ear, and almost seductively, started   
talking.   
  
  
"You know Midea, I really don't like it when people lie to me. I really   
don't. I mean, I understand why you are doing it, but it REALLY pisses me off."   
  
  
With the last couple of words she jammed the gun into his crotch.   
  
  
"So unless you want to keep what you don't use anyway, you had better start talking."   
  
  
Jarod could see Midea's eyes sweep the room, looking for means of escape and finding   
none, looking for a way to outsmart his captors. Jarod mentally wished the man   
luck, knowing how long Miss Parker's stamina could last and her enjoyment of   
tasks like interrogation. When he looked into her eyes he could see the   
bloodlust threatening to overwhelm her. His blood boiled behind his eyes, he   
could feel the lustful call of the violent acts that they were about to perform.   
In his mind, he could already feel the exquisite pain the Midea would feel and   
the sadistic pleasure of Miss Parker applying years of experience in the torture   
department to certain nerve endings. Miss Parker cocked the weapon and moved the   
nozzle towards his kneecaps.   
  
  
"I think I'll start here. Now Midea, assume I know nothing, so why don't you start with what   
the Blue Files is ?"   
  
  
"I'm telling you. I don't know what you are talking about !"   
  
  
Miss Parker shot his left kneecap.   
  
  
His pitiful screams echoed across the Simlab and the people who walked past the   
lab thought nothing of it. As Miss Parker said earlier: This is the Centre and   
the day that people don't hear screams of pain or anguish echoing through the   
halls was the day that they knew that they were dead.   
  
  
"I think Miss Parker was very generous, don't you Midea ? After all, she could have blown   
your balls off." Midea nodded, in too much pain to think straight.   
  
  
"Don't worry Jarod, I'll be there as soon as I run out of joints to shoot. Shall we try again   
Jonathan ?"   
  
  
'Oh hell' thought Midea 'I'm a dead man already, what does it matter if the   
bitch kills me after I give her the info ?'   
  
  
"What do you want to know ?"   
  
  
"Absolutely everything."   
  
  
Conspiracy X by Zanna   
  
  
When reading episode reviews of the third season I noticed that Miss Parker's bloodthirst,   
the 'thing' that made her such a wonderful transitional character (i.e. her ability to go from   
bad guy to good to bad again in a heartbeat) was being toned down. I have   
nothing against Catherine Parker, but I see no reason to change a perfectly   
strong female lead like Miss Parker into the angelic Catherine. In my humble   
opinion Catherine Parker died before Miss Parker could spot her mother's flaws   
and had in the process chosen a role model that not only did not exist, but was   
impossible to equal. Things are going to get pretty hairy folks, so all of you   
who have weak stomachs or are to young to stay up and watch 'Highlander' scat !!   
  
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 10/12 '  
  
  
The most disturbing thing of this whole experience ' Midea thought 'is the way that he is   
edging her on.'   
  
  
Indeed, Jarod was having a good ( if not better ) time than Miss Parker. Halfway   
into the confession, Midea had gotten a second wind of bravado and only after   
Miss Parker had shot his other knee and one thigh, had Jonathan started to talk   
again. Every time Miss Parker shot him or insulted him or even threatened him,   
Jarod had moved closer to Parker until he was right behind her. Sensing his   
presence, she had leaned back into him and ground her hips against his. Jonathan   
saw how Jarod's pupils dilated and how the blood vanished from his face. It   
was amazing to Midea how two people who had so much unresolved issues and anger   
inside of them, could only release their demons with the extreme pain of   
another. Midea had no doubt that after his death, the two would act on their   
animalistic impulses and finally relieve themselves of the exquisite tension   
between them. He saw their attention wane and decided that it was time to throw   
the grenade.   
  
  
"I never knew you were a Blue File too Jarod. From Miss Parker's   
nature it's easy to see that she is one, but you had hid your ability very well   
until now."   
  
  
"What ?!" Jarod tore his gaze from Miss Parker's oh so inviting neck   
to look at Midea.   
  
  
"You should be please to know there exists only four Blue   
Files in the world still alive. Well, only one pure Blue File, but the rest are   
all mixtures of the Revelations and NuGenesis projects."   
  
  
"Explain." Miss Parker hissed when Jarod returned his lips to the nape of her neck.   
  
  
"Senator Whitehead is the only pure Blue File left. He is in fact the one that Daddy hired   
to kill you. The other three are, as I said earlier, part Blue File, part Red. It's you   
Miss Parker, Jarod and ..."   
  
  
"Steven." Jarod finished for him.   
  
  
"How did you know ?"   
  
  
"Just logical deductions. You are the only mentor who knew about the Blue   
Files and Steven was placed under your care."   
  
  
" You know Midea, with all this knowledge that you've been spouting, you never did tell us   
what the Blue Files were for."   
  
  
"As I said before, the candidates for the Blue Files are all natural   
predators who have the ability to restrain themselves. Which neatly explains why   
you never brought Jarod in Miss Parker. You knew that when you had brought him   
in that you would no longer receive any information about the hidden projects of   
the Centre. It was never about information about your mother's death, hell, even   
as a child you knew that it was your father that had shot her."   
  
  
Miss Parker hit him across the jaw with her gun. Midea spat out some blood and glared at her.   
  
  
"Is the truth too uncomfortable Miss Parker ? Your weakness isn't your mother,   
but it's you failure to live up to your self-made image of her. Your mother was   
an adulterous bitch who was married to your father only in name. Do you know ho   
she persuaded Jacob to help her with the children ? She slept with him, Miss   
Parker, they had an affair that had lasted nearly five years. Before that, she   
had Ben too and that had lasted till her death. Your father didn't kill her about   
the children, he killed her because he couldn't take the shame of being with a   
woman who had only used him to gain a position of power and wealth."   
  
  
Midea spit in her face.   
  
  
"Either you pull that trigger or let Jarod do it, but I am not leaving this room alive."   
  
  
"Damn straight you aren't !" Miss Parker held the gun against Midea's forehead and squeezed   
the trigger, gore flew across the room as Jonathan Midea's head exploded. While the deafening   
silence flowed over them, Jarod reached for Miss Parker and was answered by a long, hard kiss.   
Instinct took over and the very thought of taking things slow, of savoring the pleasure,   
was banished into the furthest corners of their minds They never made it home   
that night.   
  
  
*** Jarod's house 4:45 a.m.***   
  
  
"I'm in !!" came the triumphant yell from Steven. Broots scurried over to peer over Steven   
shoulder. It had taken Steven slightly less that 36 hours, but he had successfully hacked   
into the Centre mainframe.   
  
  
"You are logging on as Mr. Lyle ?"   
  
  
"Call it a fulfillment of a rather twisted fantasy."   
  
  
"I won't even ask. Now, the virus was last detected at this terminal here."   
Broots pointed to an icon on the bottom left corner of the   
screen.   
  
  
"When was this ?"   
  
  
"About two days ago."   
  
  
"That means that the virus should be ..." Steven bit down on his lip, doing the calculations   
  
  
" ...at this one here."   
  
  
"Mr. Parker's ?"   
  
  
"It was designed to look as if the head of the facility was the one who activated the virus.   
Of course, only I knew that, but it should make some interesting waves in office politics."   
  
  
Debbie placed a cup of coffee in front of Steven.   
  
  
"So what are you waiting for, deactivate it !"   
  
  
"Debbie, Steven hasn't slept in two days. Give him a break, huh ?"   
  
  
"Actually, I've gone without sleep for nearly a week for a sim, so this is nothing Mr.   
Broots. But believe me, lots of coffee and a steady stream of pizza and I'll be   
fine."   
  
  
*** The Centre, Dawn***   
  
  
Mr. Lyle stormed into Mr. Parker's office.   
  
  
"We have a problem ."   
  
  
"And ... ?"   
  
  
"There is a hacker in the system and he's using MY password !"   
  
  
"Well get Mr. Broots, he can easily get rid of that scum."   
  
  
*** Jarod's House***   
  
Broots' cellular phone chirped angrily under the pile of laundry   
in his room. On the fifteenth ring Broots finally located it and wondered who   
had the patience to let a phone ring for so much time.   
  
  
"Broots."   
  
  
"Mr. Broots, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."   
  
  
Oh shit, Lyle.   
  
  
"No, no you didn't. What is the problem ?"   
  
  
"It seems that the Centre has attracted the attention of a hacker. I want you to get over   
here and flush that rat out."   
  
  
"Yes Mr. Lyle. Um ... I'll be there as ..."   
  
  
Broots heard the dial tone and angrily threw down the phone.   
  
  
"I hate it when they do that !" Broots scurried over towards the hall   
where his jacket and car keys lay.   
  
  
"Steven, you had better do what you do a bit more discreetly. The Centre is on to you.   
  
  
"What do you mean ?"   
  
  
"It means that I just got a call informing me that there is an evil hacker in the   
mainframe and that I have to kick him out."   
  
  
"Poor you."   
  
  
*** The Centre Simlab 12***   
  
  
"I suppose we'll have to clean up this mess soon." Miss Parker took a long drag   
from her cigarette. If anyone had walked in five minutes earlier, they wouldn't   
have believed that it was the same Miss Parker and Jarod. Not a hair out of   
place and as composed as ever, Miss Parker tried to suppress the shudder of   
pleasure that Jarod's hands evoked.   
  
  
Neither had slept much during the night and were both pleasantly stiff from the previous   
night's activities.   
  
  
"Why should we ? That's what the janitorial staff is for, isn't it ?"   
  
  
"You want them to clean up the body of a mentor that we shot point blank in the head ?"   
  
  
"It was self defense. Poor man, he just came in here and started waving his gun around and   
we had no choice than to shoot back." Footsteps echoed in the hallway.   
  
  
"Looks like that will have to be our story. Someone is coming."   
  
  
"Angel, are you in here ?"   
  
  
  
"Daddy."   
  
"Oh my god, what happened here ?" Jarod stepped forward and lightly   
covered the body with Midea's coat.   
  
  
"It was self defense sir, he had tried to kill us."   
  
  
"Have you called someone to clean up this mess ? " Parker asked his daughter, completely   
ignoring Jarod.   
  
  
"We were about to."   
  
  
"Good, good." Mr. Parker moved towards the door.   
  
  
"Daddy ?"   
  
  
"Yes, Angel ?"   
  
  
"Why are you here ?" Miss Parker moved towards him.   
  
  
"There has been a security breach and I er... was looking for Broots."   
  
  
Alarms started blaring   
  
  
  
Conspiracy XI   
by Zanna   
  
  
Paranoia is only heightened awareness - or so they say. In the small amount of   
time that I have been on this earth I have realized that most people, if not   
all, are really out to get you. And so, as a defense mechanism, paranoia was   
developed and is an aspect of human nature that is gleefully embraced by people   
like me. However, I find it shocking that people like Jarod and Miss Parker who   
GREW UP IN THE CENTRE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD can't even spot a conspiracy a mile   
away. Poem used without permission from Jen Bakht from her fanfic called Jade.   
For some really excellent Mara Jade fanfic mail mail her at JadedMara@aol.com   
  
  
Zanna   
  
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
Conspiracy 11/12   
  
  
Lost in a maze   
Of memories   
Twisting, screeching,   
All around me.   
Now I understand the evil that I have wrought.   
  
  
Foolish me.   
A mere child,   
Blind with power.   
  
  
* ~ *   
  
Broots had just made it to his terminal when the emergency lockdown was initiated. Chills   
came over him as he remembered the last time it had happened. It had been one the few   
times that Miss Parker had been shot and he had never forgotten how forlorn she   
had looked in that elevator. The scar had remained on Miss Parker's arm, but she   
had chosen to think of it as a reminder that everyone, if you give them enough   
time, was a traitor. She had been rather touchy after that incident for days.   
Lyle was waiting for him and Broots wondered whether Lyle was the one who had   
initiated the lockdown.   
  
  
"About time Mr. Broots." Lyle hissed.   
  
  
"Sorry Sir."   
  
  
"Just find that scumbag and get him put of the system."   
  
  
"Yes Sir." Broots detected Steven far too easily and tried to give him a warning   
*kick* but before he could start the action, Steven disappeared. A five seconds later Broots   
discovered him again and the same thing happened.   
  
  
"Damn ! He's good." Broots muttered and he stopped holding back. It was almost as if Steven was   
challenging him. Pretty soon it was an outright war between Broots and Steven, seeing who could   
trap who and how fast they could follow the trapper. All the while Lyle was pacing behind   
him, every once in a while looking over Broots' shoulder and just generally   
being very irritating.   
  
  
"Mr. Lyle, um ... Sir. I can't work like this. Why don't you chill and see what's going on the lockdown ?"   
  
  
"Chill ?! You want me to chill ? In case you haven't noticed Broots, this isn't a high school. That damn   
alarm isn't helping my headache, I'll be right back." With a huff, Lyle exited the   
room, leaving behind Broots gleefully pursuing Steven.   
  
  
*** Simlab 12***   
  
  
Mr. Parker glanced in horror at the now locked door in front of him and he   
definitely didn't like the look in his daughter's eye . Besides, he wasn't   
blind. Any idiot could see that Midea's head had been blown off at point blank   
range and the amount of bloody flesh where his knees and feet should have been   
told a completely different story than his daughter had told him.   
  
  
"I'll ask again Daddy, why are you here ?" Miss Parker's voice grew even more colder , if   
it was possible.   
  
  
"I told you Broots ..."   
  
  
"Don't lie to me !" Mr. Parker began to sweat and Jarod, watching from the shadows, had a hard time trying   
to contain himself. The son of a bitch who had made his and Andy's life a living hell was   
right in front of him and Jarod knew that he could kill the old man without a   
second thought. Jarod grinned. If Sydney knew his present state of mind he   
wouldn't have recognized him. Gone was the valiant, naive Jarod who thought that   
he could right the world's wrongs and in his place was the bitter, cynical Jarod   
who could kill without remorse. He turned his attention back to Miss Parker and   
was surprised to see that during his introspection , Mr. Parker had backed   
against the door in fear and his daughter, his 'Angel', was pointing a gun at   
him.   
  
  
"You know Daddy, there is only one thing that I hate more than being lied to.   
And that ..." Mr. Parker gulped. "... is being held for a fool. "   
  
  
Jarod took this as his cue and held the chair for Mr. Parker.   
  
  
"You look tired Mr. Parker, why don't you sit down ?"   
  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine."   
  
  
"Oh, but I must insist. Besides, we are in the middle of a lockdown. Where would you go ? It might be a   
long time before they let us out. "   
  
  
"Yes Daddy. " Miss Parker spat out the word "Take a seat."   
  
  
"If you insist ..."   
  
  
"Oh, but we do."   
  
  
Mr. Parker took one look at the gun still pointed at his chest and sat down. Miss Parker stood closer and   
lit up a cigarette. The alarms ominously quieted down.   
  
  
"Would you like some coffee Daddy ?" Something in Miss Parker's eye warned him of the danger of   
saying no.   
  
  
"White, 2 sugar. "   
  
  
"How about you Jarod ?"   
  
  
"I'd love some, thank you. " Jarod grinned. he knew exactly where she was going with this.   
  
  
"In that case why don't you make sure our 'guest' is comfortable while I make the coffee."   
  
"My pleasure." Miss Parker gestured for him to come closer to her and with her gun   
still pointed at her father's chest, she kissed Jarod. Not the ol' peck on the   
cheek at family reunions kiss but the full-blown homemade porn-movie kind. The   
kiss and the offer of coffee did exactly what it was supposed to do. It threw   
Mr. Parker off track and broke down his mental barriers. Her gun never wavering   
she broke the kiss and walked towards the coffee station. A tense silence   
descended on the three people while they waited for the water to boil. Every   
couple of seconds, Mr. Parker glanced at the body of Midea and wondered what his   
employee had revealed to these mavericks. Mr. Parker knew why Jarod had been   
granted his request for a special team - it had been the only way that they   
could gather all the mavericks together and let them keep themselves under   
control. To Mr. Parker, mavericks were the most dangerous type of person at the   
Centre. They didn't follow procedure and threw themselves into their work with   
complete abandon, not caring about the effect on themselves or on those around   
them. But these mavericks were the best that the Centre had and if they decided   
one morning that they wanted to have all Centre personnel dye their hair pink,   
so be it.   
  
  
Miss Parker placed the coffee in front of him and he carefully took   
the mug and sipped. Jarod and Miss Parker moved together, projecting an united   
front and Mr. Parker pitied anyone who stood against these two. Well, he was   
nothing but a survivor and he prepared himself for their worst.   
  
  
*** Jarod's house***   
  
  
"Debbie, your father is an unappreciated man." Steven grinned and took   
another sip of cola from his mug.   
  
  
Jarod abhorred drinking out of cans and using polystyrene containers for fast food and as a   
result, each member of the team had gotten a mug which they could decorate themselves.   
Jarod had a Calvin and Hobbs cartoon and Miss Parker a dainty ballerina.   
  
  
"I know, but the important thing is that he knows that he is important to the Centre, so he's happy.   
Even Miss Parker knows his worth."   
  
  
Silence for a couple of minutes, then "Steven, I had a really great time Saturday."   
  
  
"Yeah, me too."   
  
  
"When all this is over, think we can do it again ?" Steven stopped typing and looked at Debbie.   
  
  
"More than anything." Debbie grinned and lightly put her hand on Steven's shoulder.   
  
  
The computer beeped, indicating an incoming message.   
  
  
"What now ?" The message came up and Debbie quickly read it, before Steven could stop her.   
  
  
HA! HA! GOTCHA! THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET HOT IN HERE, STAY AT HOUSE AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF   
USING MY VISA CARD FOR PIZZA. B.   
  
  
"So ...?"   
  
  
"I think the shit just hit the fan."   
  
  
*** Centre Parking Lot Blue Cove, Delaware***   
  
  
Incredible. What was the odds of coming back to the Centre to destroy their elite after leaving the   
Centre for the exact same reason ? Whitehead rechecked his Glock and made   
certain that he had at least three extra clips on his person. Unseen, he slipped   
into the lobby and looking like a man on a mission, stalked towards the   
elevators. With no change in expression , he walked over to the button for SL- 5   
and made certain that no one would be joining him for the ride down.   
  
  
*** Sublevel 5, Simlab 12, The Centre.***   
  
  
Like panthers they stalked towards him, patient yet ruthless. Jarod didn't pity the old man in front of him,   
in fact, he had to stop himself from strangling the bastard. Face composed, Mr. Parker put   
down the mug and looked expectantly at his would-be tormentors. The bell from   
the elevator echoed down the hall. Mr. Parker smiled smugly. Company.   
  
  
"Jarod."   
  
  
Miss Parker looked at Jarod and jerked her head towards her father. He nodded   
once and she moved towards the dark corner, gun in hand. Picking up her cue,   
Jarod taped Mr. Parker's mouth shut and shoved him in Miss Parker's direction.   
That done, he took out his gun and stood directly under the remaining light,   
causing his face to be scarred with shadows - unrecognizable. Standing   
absolutely still, his body humming with restrained energy and his gun at his   
side, he waited for the intruder to make his entrance.   
  
  
Conspiracy XII   
by   
Zanna   
  
  
  
And here we approach the end of Conspiracy. Strange, it's almost like   
raising a child and I am having Empty Nest Syndrome. Not that I would know, mind   
you. A thousand thank you's belong to Yip for editing this piece, correcting my   
typos and then redoing it in HTML. Words cannot describe my feeling of   
gratitude. For my very own FanGirl, ANISA2, virtual chocolates and every other   
naughty gift imaginable for kicking me in the cajones when I was too tired to   
type and for the reminding me why I do this in the first place. Lastly, I must   
thank all you, my readers. For without you, my story would've been another waste   
of bytes and valuable internet time. Before you all flood my e-mail box, no,   
there will not be a sequel. Conspiracy is done and no more can be done to tell   
the tale. I won't stop you if you want to write one, just let me know. Contained   
in this posting is also the epilogue, for those of you who would want some   
closure.   
  
  
Zanna   
zannamjs@yahoo.com   
  
  
Conspiracy 12/12   
  
  
He liked to work in absolute quiet. That way he could hear   
every sound that his victims made. Every squeal, every grunt, every cry of pain.   
In absolute silence he made his way towards the Simlab. Strange that he didn't   
hear a sound from there either but if they weren't in there he would wait. A   
lone light was on in the lab and it took a while for Whitehead to realize that a   
man stood under it. With the light playing on the man's face, it looked like he   
didn't have any eyes and when Whitehead squinted, it looked like a skull. The   
shadow spoke.   
  
  
"Senator Whitehead I presume."   
  
  
"But of course. You must be Jarod."   
  
  
Jarod slightly tilted his head for confirmation.   
  
  
"I want you to know that after I'm done with you I am going to kill her. After I sampled the   
pleasures of her flesh, of course." Jarod made no move and his face showed no reaction to   
Whitehead's provoking.   
  
  
"She really is lovely, isn't she Jarod ? Just like her mother although, I will have to do a more   
detailed examination before make that comparison. Both of your deaths will give me enough pleasure to   
last for years, but I will relieve this unpleasant urges of mine first. I wonder if she will   
protest so much as Catherine."   
  
  
"So you killed Catherine Parker." A statement, not a question.   
  
  
"Yes, I did. After I raped her, but that wasn't in my original   
orders - just think of it as a bonus. One of the perks of the job, so to speak."   
  
  
"Who ordered her death ?"   
  
  
"Why, Mr. Parker of course. Just as he ordered the death of his little girl. I don't know a lot about Mr. Parker,   
but he sure knows when to cut his losses."   
  
  
"Why ?"   
  
  
"You were becoming a bother, both of you. Trying to right wrongs that were never meant to be corrected. You can   
ask her darling Daddy, he'll deny it at first but in the end he will cave in."   
Whitehead glanced around the room, his eyes by now accustomed to the gloom   
around him.   
  
  
"Poor Midea, I suppose he had it coming after all these years."   
  
  
Whitehead started to walk towards the body. Faster than the blink of an eye,   
Jarod's gun was aimed at his head.   
  
  
"Don't move. Parker ?" With a determined stride, Miss Parker stood next to him.   
  
  
"Search him, and you're sure that he's clean, let him join Mr. Parker."   
  
  
With Jarod's gun still pointed at him,   
Whitehead endured Miss Parker's hands traveling over his body, enjoying this   
search for weapons.   
  
  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me ?" Miss Parker asked when her hands strayed over his Glock.   
  
  
Taking it out of his pocket and throwing the gun and spare clips to Jarod, she purred at   
Whitehead while prodding him towards a sidedoor.   
  
  
"All of that, just for me ?"   
  
  
She batted her eyelashes and opened the door. The yawning jaw of the boiler   
shaft grinned at him.   
  
  
"Say hi to Daddy for me !" With the last word accentuated   
with a grunt, she pushed into the shaft and his yell of despair grew fainter   
with each passing second. A loud thud echoed in the shaft an eternity later.   
Miss Parker spat down the shaft.   
  
  
"Is your father ...?"   
  
  
"I couldn't take his lies anymore Jarod. I can't take any more of their lies. Even if we kept him alive,   
he would've left us with more questions and even more doubts. I just want some   
closure, Jarod. Rather let the prick die than allowing him to screw up my life   
further. "   
  
  
She shut the hatch firmly and closed her eyes while leaning against   
the cool steel of the door.   
  
  
"Sometimes it's better to not to know the truth."   
  
  
Feeling her knees knock under her she grabbed Jarod for support. He encircled   
her in his arms and as soon as she knew that he wouldn't let her go, big fat   
sobs escaped her, shaking her body with rage and hurt.   
  
  
***   
  
  
As soon as the lockdown had lifted, Broots had made his way towards the Simlab - thinking that   
unarmed backup was better than no backup at all. When the elevator doors finally   
opened, Broots could hear crying. Soft at first, but growing more desperate with   
each wretched cry and in the background, the soft murmurings of a friend, trying   
to support and comfort a broken soul. Broots knew that it was over without even   
looking in the room. Knew that whatever held Parker here was gone.   
  
  
*** 12 hours later, Dawn. The Beach outside Jarod's house.***   
  
  
They sat there, in each other's arms, lending comfort and sharing heat while they waited for the sun to   
rise. Miss Parker, dressed in a pair of old slacks and a borrowed shirt from   
Jarod, was tired but for the first time she was truly free. Her eyes were still   
red and puffy and every time that she dropped her guard, sobs were wracking her   
body once more. And through it all, Jarod was with her. Supporting her choices,   
battling her fears with her and making sure that she knew she didn't have to   
face her demons alone. A sudden chill coursed through her, and Jarod wrapped   
his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him.   
  
  
"Andy ?" Jarod's voice cracked with disuse.   
  
  
"Yeah ?"   
  
  
"It will get better - in the end. You may not believe it, but in time your wounds will heal.   
You just have to learn to let go. You have already done the first step by refusing to learn more of the   
past. You may think it to be a weakness when you cry or when you get close to somebody,   
but it isn't. Remember what I told you when all this started ?" Miss Parker   
nodded.   
  
  
"You told me that you were proud of me. Proud of what I've become and   
how I turned out. But Jarod, when I look in the mirror, I don't see that person.   
I see a bitter woman, haunted by her past. I see a murderer, a cold heartless   
bitch and no matter how hard I try, I can't see that person you described."   
  
  
Her voice was wavering again. With a burst of brightness the sun rose and the new   
day began.   
  
  
"What about the Blue Files ? Aren't you just a tad bit curious ?"   
  
  
"I meant what I said Jarod. I don't want to know. I'm tired of fighting for   
answers. I don't want to know what the Centre did anymore, It's a part of my   
life that I am going to leave behind."   
  
  
"You're leaving ?"   
  
  
"Yes. I've got a ton of backpay and a nice quiet ranch in the middle of nowhere where I will   
occasionally water a cactus when my soft side makes its appearance."   
  
  
"You'll be bored stiff." came the warning tone.   
  
  
"Maybe that's what I need in my life - a little boredom. "   
  
  
"Never thought I'd hear you say that Parker."   
  
  
Sydney's voice drifted over to them. Miss Parker's body tensed, but relaxed when she recognized   
his voice.   
  
  
"I've come to tell you that Angelo has recovered. I still don't know   
what caused the catatonia, but I am grateful that he is responsive again."   
  
  
"Syd, what will happen to him ?" Sydney sat down next to them and stared at the ocean.   
  
  
"I don't know Parker. My retirement is long overdue and I would like to start it   
before I find myself in a car accident or something else that will force me to   
retire. Since you are leaving, I assume that Jarod will too. Broots has handed   
in his resignation and has accepted some job in a mega corporation in Silicon   
Valley. There will be an investigation about Mr. Parker's death, but the general   
feeling is that it was a suicide. A missing persons report was handed in on   
Senator Whitehead, but I doubt if he will ever be found."   
  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Jarod's voice rumbled.   
  
  
"Jarod, despite what the Centre had done to you and to all the children and people inside it, I still   
believe that it is the best place for people with Angelo's abilities."   
  
  
"You are going to leave him."   
  
  
"Miss Parker, I was going to leave him anyway. Whether through death or by   
retiring, in the end I was going to leave him."   
  
  
To Jarod, Sydney sounded old and very, very tired.   
  
  
" I suppose I could do the noble thing and take him with me, but I won't. You are right Syd. As hard as it   
is for me to admit this, the Centre is the only place for him. No matter how the rest of us may feel about   
the place, the Centre is his home. I won't be that cruel and take it away from   
him." Jarod sighed and buried his face in Miss Parker's hair.   
  
  
"What about Debbie's stalker ?"   
  
  
"I have this suspicion that he won't move to Silicon Valley. In less than a week, we will all be scattered in   
the four directions of the wind. It will finally be over."   
  
  
*** Epilogue.***   
  
  
Jarod returned to VICAP and continued to work as a profiler for another eight years until he was promoted to   
section chief of VICAP. Under his hand solvency rate of Behavioral Crimes rose   
to nearly 85%. Miss Parker moved to her ranch and was bored for exactly three   
minutes until she started planning fund-raisers for a children's hospital. The   
child oncology ward is now called the Andrea Parker wing and she has been known   
to help patients with insufficient funds.   
  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod saw each other regularly for five years until Sydney's death. Sydney died in his cabin at   
Whitecloud in his sleep while Jarod and Miss Parker were visiting. He was buried   
next to his brother, Jacob, and in his will Sydney left the cabin to Jarod.   
Overwhelmed with grief and the fear of losing everyone dear to him, Jarod   
proposed to Miss Parker who accepted. They now live in Quantico, Maryland where   
Miss Parker still keeps tabs on the hospital and is the chairwoman over a number   
of charities for gifted children. They have adopted three children, with the   
fear on continuing the Pretender bloodline.   
  
  
  
Angelo did remain at the Centre and happily used his gift as an empath for six more months until he was killed   
by a stray bullet from a gunfight in the halls. He was buried as Timmy 'Angelo'   
DeSalvo at the local cemetery and it was rumored that Raines visited his grave   
everyday until his own death.   
  
  
Broots and Debbie did move to Silicon Valley where Broots made his first million within ten months. The lessons   
that he learned at the Centre allowed him to start his own business and it was rumored   
that he would create the next Microsoft empire. The Stalker stayed behind in   
Blue Cove and Debbie went on to study at Oxford and later became the Press   
Officer for Miss Parker's charities.   
  
  
Steven stayed with Jarod for nearly two years until he decided to pursue a career as an actor. He's currently living   
in Los Angeles and hacks into government mainframes in his sparetime.   
  
  
Lyle went on to become head of the Centre and his first executive decision was to kill off   
the Triumvirate. Under his expert leading, the Centre nearly went bankrupt   
shortly afterwards. He was filed missing a couple of days later.   
  
  
As for the Blue Files ? Well ... it seems that Midea was less than trustworthy in that   
department. Currently there are 45 Blue Files in the USA alone with six of them   
being Purple Files. And they are all busy trying to replenish their numbers.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I know it doesn't give you the sense of closure that you wanted, but   
it has more than some of our other cases." Dana Scully to Jose Chung in 'Jose   
Chung's From Outer Space' 


End file.
